Days in Lothlorien
by Isildwen
Summary: Many years ago Aragorn betrayed Legolas with Arwen. Legolas found a new life in Lothlorien. Now he and Haldir are formalising their bond. Elrond and his sons visit. Will Legolas and Aragorn be able to renew their friendship? Very fluffy HaldirLegolas. Com
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters are J.R. Tolkien's, not mine. I do not make any money with this story.  
  
**Rating: PG-13** – to be on the safe side, for fluffy, non-explicit m/m.  
  
**Summary:** Many years ago a young Aragorn betrayed Legolas with Arwen. Legolas left, and finally found a new life in Lothlorien. Now he and Haldir are formalising their bond, and the celebration is an opportunity for Elrond and his sons to visit. Legolas and Aragorn meet again. Will they be able to renew their friendship? Very fluffy L/H, L/A implied. Should probably be considered AU.  
  
This story is entirely unrelated to _To Make A Choice_ and _Inauspicious Beginnings_, but could perhaps be considered an alternative story line to _To Make A Choice_.  
  
**Author's note**: The plot bunny for this story has been lurking about for quite some time but I wanted to finish _To Make A Choice_ first.  
  
If you do not like or cannot cope with m/m, please do not continue. You will not find any explicit or graphic scenes, it is all very fluffy. But you have been warned!  
  
I still have no beta to inflict my stories on, so all errors are mine.  
  
Please read and review, flames are not accepted.  
  
- - - -  
  
**Chapter 1 – Days in Lothlorien  
**  
Elrond, Lord of Imladris, was gazing thoughtfully out of the window of his study. He had just read a letter from Legolas, son of King Thandruil, whom he knew well. Legolas had been a regular and welcome visitor to Imladris for many years, and had developed a deep friendship with Aragorn, called Estel, Elrond's foster son, many years ago. Elrond was fairly certain that the relationship between Estel and Legolas had been more than friendship.  
  
When Estel fell in love with Arwen, his foster sister, Legolas did not visit Imladris regularly any longer. But the young elf had made an effort to stay in touch with letters to Elrond, who in turn had always made sure that Legolas' letters received answers, even when other matters were pressing. Over time, Elrond had grown to like the young prince a lot, and considered him part of the family.  
  
_Dear Elrond,  
  
This letter will be a surprise to you. As you know, I have spent much time in Lothlorien in the last few years, and this has not been without reason. Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien and I are planning our official bonding ceremony for mid summer. I am very much looking forward to this day. I have anticipated this now for several years, to have it come true brings me great happiness.  
  
You have been like a second father to me and I would dearly like to invite you for this occasion. I would also like to invite your sons, but hesitate, because I do not wish to cause an awkward situation. All four of you are very welcome to come, but I leave it up to your judgement whether you tell Estel about this occasion or not. For my part, it would be lovely to see the twins again, and Estel, too. My father will come as well, and Lady Galadriel will conduct the official ceremony. In truth, I am terrified that something will go wrong or I will disgrace myself in some way!  
  
I hope very much to see you in the summer.  
  
Greetings  
  
Legolas  
_  
Elrond smiled as he looked at Legolas' words. He remembered how nervous he had been on the day of his bonding, and his bonding had not been a love match, as this one clearly was. He felt a pang of regret and pain for Estel, who now preferred his human name Aragorn. In the back of his mind, Elrond had hoped all these years that in some way his adopted son and the young prince would get back together again. They had been well matched, and he had always regretted their separation.  
  
Elrond had not known that Legolas had another lover, the young prince had been quite discrete about this. 'Probably he did not want to hurt my feelings', Elrond thought with a small sigh.  
  
Haldir. Elrond remembered the warden of Lothlorien as an expert archer with an arrogant beautiful face and the characteristic blonde hair of the Lorien elves. Beyond this, he had no impression of Haldir, they had been introduced at various functions but had never talked together. Elrond wondered how Legolas had met and fallen in love with Haldir. Maybe he would find out.  
  
Elrond made up his mind. He did not want to miss this happy occasion for Legolas, and he would ask his sons whether they wanted to come as well. It would present an opportunity to see Arwen again, he had not seen his daughter in the last fifteen years.  
  
- - - -  
  
Two weeks before mid summer.  
  
It was a warm sultry afternoon, with a threat of a thunderstorm in the air. Legolas and Haldir had just returned from a month long patrol on the northern borders of Lothlorien. They had returned tired, dirty, and much too warm.  
  
By the time they return to Calas Caladhon, both Legolas and Haldir had no other desire than to drop their packs and go for a bath. They arrived at the flet they shared, dumped their travel packs and were rummaging for soap and towels for a bath, when a messenger arrived and called Haldir away to report to the Lady immediately. Haldir groaned, he was tired and dirty, and had hoped to have the time to at least freshen up and eat something before reporting.  
  
"Legolas, when you come back from the bathing pool, could you please see to my weapons as well? I don't know when I am going to be back."  
  
Legolas nodded in response. Whenever they returned from a patrol, one of the first things they did was to clean and otherwise maintain their weapons, so that they were ready for any emergency.  
  
"Haldir? If you come back in time, we can take the evening meal together in the Common Hall."  
  
"Don't wait for me." Haldir briefly kissed Legolas and left. Legolas sighed. He, too, had hoped for a bit of a break. The last month had been hard, they had had little rest, no privacy, and had travelled long distances each day. He looked for soap and a towel, and with a disgusted look at the half-emptied travel packs, he left their flet and went to the bathing pool.  
  
After the bath, Legolas felt considerably better and pleasantly cool. He was barefoot, and had only dressed in a pair of simple dark leggings and a light sleeveless undershirt, with his damp hair braided into a single loose braid falling down his back.  
  
Having arrived back at their flet, he decided that there was no way out of unpacking, tidying away their travel equipment and seeing to their weapons. The flet Legolas and Haldir shared was not large and only consisted of a small sitting area and a sleeping area. Currently the sitting area was all but taken up with the discarded travel kits, so if they wanted to sit somewhere in the evening, he would need to do some tidying up.  
  
Legolas thought with an exasperated sigh that on some occasions the privileges of a prince were not a bad thing, in his home in Mirkwood, servants would always see to his unpacking. But not here, and Legolas had never been one to trade on rank. So he returned to unpacking their bags.  
  
He had finished emptying his own pack, sorting dirty clothing, blankets and equipment into piles, and was now kneeling in front of Haldir's pack, pulling out the contents and adding to the respective piles on the floor. When there was a gentle knock at the door, he did not even turn around but said:  
  
"Come in", and, without waiting for a response,  
  
"Haldir, I am not yet ..."  
  
"It is not Haldir", said a familiar, soft-spoken voice.  
  
Legolas turned abruptly. In front of him stood a tall young man, with shoulder length dark hair and a tanned, clean-shaven face, clad in dark leggings and tunic. His grey eyes sparkled in slight amusement. Aragorn had not expected to find Legolas in such a domestic situation.  
  
"Estel!" Legolas was so surprised that he overbalanced in his kneeling position and had to use his hands to steady himself. He stood up quickly.  
  
"This is a surprise. I did not expect you."  
  
"Evidently. May I come in?"  
  
"Yes, of course... please sit down, if you can find anywhere to do so. We have just returned from a patrol, and as you can see we did not exactly expect guests. Are your father and brothers here as well?" Legolas realised that he was babbling with surprise.  
  
Aragorn shifted a pile of dirty blankets from a chair and sat down. "Yes. We have come for your bonding. Father did not want to miss it, and Elladan, Elrohir and myself decided it would be nice to tag along."  
  
There was an awkward pause. With a stab of pain, Legolas remembered the last time he had seen Aragorn fifteen years ago.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"Estel? Where are you? Your father is looking for you..."  
  
Legolas was searching his partner's favourite haunts in Rivendell. Elrond needed his son's assistance with healing an elven warrior who had been seriously injured.  
  
After checking Estel's room, the library and the Great Hall, Legolas searched the garden. No Estel. Where could the young man be? Legolas continued walking through Imladris, remembering a secluded spot where they had spent many hours together. It was a wooden carved bridge over a small inlet of the river Bruinen, hidden from view and perfect for spending long hours as a twosome.  
  
When he approached the bridge, he was relieved to see that Estel was indeed at their secret place. Legolas' relief turned quickly to shock when he saw that Estel was not alone but was gently caressing and kissing Arwen Evenstar, Elrond's daughter.  
  
Legolas' surprise and shock were so great that he involuntarily gasped aloud. Both Arwen and Estel turned, and froze.  
  
Legolas' mind had gone completely blank, and without a word, he fled from the couple on the bridge.  
  
Legolas had not returned to Imladris for several years, and had not seen Estel, or as he preferred to be called now, Aragorn, since that day.  
  
_End of Flashback  
_  
**TBC. Please review.**


	2. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews and emails. They have been very encouraging!  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chapter 2 – Days in Lothlorien  
  
Aragorn and Legolas regarded each other in silence. For both, the flood of memories which seeing the other brought was painful.  
  
Aragorn regarded Legolas silently for a while. Fifteen years is a very brief time for an elf, but Legolas had changed in this time. Although he had reached majority more than 50 years ago, for an elf he was still very young, and the intervening years had brought physical and mental changes. Aragorn noticed that Legolas was more muscular than he had been, and also his face had somewhat matured, although the changes were subtle. Aragorn also had never seen Legolas with his hair in a simple plait or with the type of clothing he wore at the moment, contributing to the feeling of strangeness.  
  
It was also obvious that Legolas was comfortably settled with Haldir. The mere fact that Legolas was unpacking Haldir's travelling pack, sorting their belongings into joint piles spoke volumes for the two elves' familiarity and closeness.  
  
With a pang of regret, Aragorn realised that his and Legolas' time as lovers was well and truly over. Despite his feelings for Arwen, some small voice inside him had always hoped that maybe, one day ... . The way Legolas moved, his beauty ... it all brought back so many memories.  
  
But seeing Legolas in his own home, unpacking his partner's belongings, brought home forcefully that this was not going to happen – and he had brought this unto himself.  
  
Legolas watched Aragorn's face display a mixture of emotions. He had always been able to read Aragorn well, and even though he had not seen the man for fifteen years, he instinctively knew at least some of what he was feeling.  
  
He, too, noticed changes in his former lover. When they had separated, Aragorn had been little more than a boy who dressed, behaved and looked much like a young elf. Now, fifteen years later, Aragorn was definitely a man. He was taller and broader, his face less round, and his hair had been cut. Legolas found that odd, when he had been younger, Aragorn's hair had been waist long. He still remembered the feeling of running his hands through Estel's hair and teasing out the inevitable tangles. With an effort, Legolas focused his mind on the present. The pain of that memory was sharp.  
  
"Aragorn, let us go somewhere else to talk. I will finish this task here and then we can go for a walk amongst the trees."  
  
Aragorn nodded, but then added, "Don't you want to get something to eat? You have only just returned."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I am not very hungry at the moment. We can always eat later."  
  
He finished the unpacking and tied up dirty clothing and blankets into bundles to go to the washers. He then quickly cleaned both his own and Haldir's weapons, his hands performing the tasks almost without thinking.  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas, again it struck him how familiar Legolas seemed with what he was doing. 'He is settled here. This is his home,' Aragorn thought with regret. 'It is too late.' He did not ask himself the question for what it might be too late.  
  
Then they climbed down the rope ladder and Legolas led them away from the settlement on a path between the trees. They walked for a while in silence, and then Aragorn said, his voice laden with sadness and regret: "I cannot express how sorry I feel for what I have done to you, Legolas. In all these years, I have hoped that perhaps you could forgive me for what I have done. I cannot deny what I feel for Arwen, but what I have done to you was utterly wrong."  
  
Legolas returned Aragorn's level gaze. "I will not deny that you hurt me much. For many years I have wondered what I did or perhaps did not do, that you needed Arwen's affection instead of mine. I grieved for you as if you had died, no, perhaps worse since I knew you were still alive but loving another."  
  
Aragorn winced at these words. Eleven grief was not to be taken lightly, Aragorn had seen it, and knew what it did to elves.  
  
Legolas continued, his dark eyes full of a mix of emotions. "For a long time I was feeling bitterness towards you. But thanks to Haldir, I realised that holding onto the past prevented me from living in the present and looking into the future. So I let go. Estel, I have forgiven you a long time ago... but I still have been unable to answer the question 'why'."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Aragorn looked down at his hands, his confidence faltering. "I am not even certain I can answer that question. I did not stop loving you, you did nothing wrong, you were as kind and loving as you had always been. It was more like ... I was also attracted to Arwen and I could not have both of you. When I began to think about what I was doing, you had already left."  
  
"Father was furious. He deeply objected to any relationship between Arwen and me, and also to the way I had treated you. He told me to follow you, try to make up and forget about Arwen. But I could not do that, I felt too much for her."  
  
Aragorn lifted his eyes and met Legolas gaze. "I am so sorry, Legolas, for the hurt that I caused you. You have done nothing wrong. I could not have asked for a better companion. It was all my fault." There was a wistfulness in his tone that Legolas did not miss.  
  
He closed the gap between them and hugged Aragorn. They stood for a moment holding each other. A flood of memories of overwhelmed both, as their bodies remembered many past embraces. Then Legolas broke the contact and moved away.  
  
"I have often wondered if, when the day came that I would meet you again, we could be friends again. We were friends before we were lovers, and I have missed your friendship greatly."  
  
Aragorn was stunned. This was a gracious offer from Legolas. Aragorn had come to Lothlorien in the hope of seeing Legolas and finally being able to apologise, he had not anticipated forgiveness and an offer of friendship.  
  
"How would Haldir feel about this?"  
  
"I choose my own friends. But I believe that if he had a chance to get to know you he would like you as well."  
  
Some time later, they found a fallen log and sat down. After an initial period of awkwardness, they found that words flew easily. They remembered the many good times they had had together. They also spoke at length about changes in Rivendell, exchanged news about old friends and caught up with each other's news.  
  
It was already dark when they returned to Caras Caladhon. Legolas wanted to greet Elrond and the twins, but for the time being they were unable to find them in the rooms that had been allocated to them. Legolas offered Aragorn to come with him for a simple meal. Aragorn hesitated; he was not certain how a meeting with Haldir would work out. But since such a meeting was inevitable during this stay, he decided that he might get it over with sooner rather than later.  
  
When they arrived at Legolas and Haldir's flet, Haldir had returned. His conference with Galadriel had taken even longer than he had feared, and had only recently returned from a bath and a meal. He had now settled himself with a glass of wine in the small sitting area, appreciating Legolas' efforts to tidy up. He stretched out his legs in front of him, and was idly wondering where Legolas had got to. He had almost dropped off to sleep when he heard soft voices at the door, one of them unmistakably Legolas', the other one unknown.  
  
With a start he sat up when Legolas came in, followed by a tall man. Haldir knew immediately who he was. It had to be Aragorn, it could be no other. The man was tall and slender, and moved with an almost elven grace. He was young, with a narrow sensitive face framed by dark shoulder-length hair. The eyes immediately struck Haldir, silvery grey and expressive in a way Haldir had not seen in a mortal before. He wore simple leggings and tunic, undoubtedly of elven make.  
  
Haldir had never really thought about how Legolas' former lover looked like. Legolas had told him a lot about Aragorn, who used to be called Estel, and what had happened between them. When they had talked about whom to invite for their bonding, Haldir had not been very keen on the idea of suggesting to Elrond to bring his sons, but he also knew that Legolas valued their friendship and did not want to stand in the way on this issue.  
  
Haldir knew that Aragorn had grown up in Rivendell, but he had not expected the ranger to be so elf-like. Haldir had always cherished the idea that Legolas' affection for the young man had been nothing but youthful infatuation, fuelled by a sense of the exotic by falling in love with a mortal. But this one... Haldir immediately reassessed the situation. Aragorn was undeniably attractive, and if he had been slightly less broad shouldered and had longer hair, he could have passed for a Noldor elf. Haldir was both curious and slightly alarmed.  
  
"Haldir, this is Aragorn. You have heard about him."  
  
"Aragorn, this is Haldir," Legolas said, stating the obvious.  
  
Haldir stood up, and rather formally greeted Aragorn. "Mae govannen. Welcome in our home. "Without consciously deciding to do so, Haldir emphasised the word 'our'.  
  
Aragorn, for his part, also quickly appraised Haldir. Haldir was clearly a warrior, broader in build than Legolas, but with the same fair colouring and light hair. His face, with regular features and grey-blue eyes, wore an unreadable expression.  
  
"Thank you. Legolas has shown me some of the woods of Lothlorien. I have not been here before." Aragorn's voice was soft, his Sindarin faultless.  
  
There was an awkward pause. Legolas watched as Haldir and Aragorn appraised each other, and all three felt distinctly uneasy.  
  
Finally Aragorn broke the silence and looked at the two elves. "It is time for me to leave, I should return to my father and brothers. They must wonder where I am by now. Good night."  
  
Haldir nodded, and Legolas was silent, a mixture of regret and relief in his dark eyes. Aragorn hesitated for a moment, then turned and took his leave. Both elves watched him go.  
  
- - - -  
  
Later that evening.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Haldir?  
  
"Was inviting Aragorn a good idea?"  
  
"I don't know. In some ways, I enjoyed seeing him again. It has been so long, and there were some questions I had wanted to ask him for years. But I found that he has changed quite a bit, he used to be a boy and now he is a man. It feels very strange."  
  
"Did you get answers to your questions?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas did not elaborate. Haldir decided not to press the issue. Legolas would tell him when he was ready for sharing what had happened this afternoon.  
  
"Legolas, just make sure that no one gets hurt." Haldir smiled at Legolas to take any sting out of his words. Legolas returned the smile and briefly touched his partner's face.  
  
"Don't worry. I love you and I could not betray you. You would know immediately anyway, I could not deceive you."  
  
Haldir laughed, his grey-blue eyes sparkling. This was true, he did not believe that Legolas would be successful in lying to him. He also knew that the younger elf deeply loved him and would not do anything lightly to jeopardize their relationship. He turned to embrace Legolas tightly, who sighed with contentment and leaned against him.  
  
"Haldir, I would not know what to do without you ..." Haldir quietly laid a finger on Legolas' lips. "Come now, it is late, let us go to bed."  
  
TBC Please review. 


	3. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I will not tell how this story ends...  
  
I have had some Spanish reviews and quite enjoyed reading them. Perhaps I should add here that I can also read German and French, and if it is not too complex, Welsh as well. So if anyone is out there who prefers to write in one of these languages, I can certainly read and understand them, even if I would not feel confident to respond in all of them.  
  
I am going on holiday so there will be no updates until mid-August. Sorry!  
  
- - - -  
  
Chapter 3 – Days in Lothlorien  
**  
Later the same evening.  
  
Elrond, the twins and Aragorn were getting ready for bed in the flet that had been assigned to them. Aragorn, already in his sleep clothes, sat on his bed. He looked very pensive.  
  
"Estel? How did this afternoon go?" Elrond asked gently.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Probably better than I could have expected. But seeing Legolas again ... it brought back so many memories, although he has changed quite a lot. I cannot really pinpoint it but he appears ... older. He looks different, too."  
  
'He looks different?' Elrond mentally queried that statement. Legolas was an elf after all, fifteen years should not make much of a difference in physical terms.  
  
Aragorn continued. "He told me that he had grieved for me. Ada, I feel so guilty. I know what grief does to elves."  
  
Elrond looked at his foster son. "You know what I think of what had happened, I do not need to tell you again. What did you expect? That Legolas would not be touched, that he would just carry on? He cared for you very deeply, you know that. And yet, Aragorn, there is no point now in punishing yourself any further. I have seen how hard this has been for you, too. It is now important that you manage to find peace with Legolas and that both of you can let the past rest. Make sure that he does not get hurt on your account again. Legolas deserves better than that."  
  
Father and son looked at each other for a long time. Elrond thought that his foster son would have to do some long-overdue emotional sorting out.  
  
"Have you met Haldir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was difficult."  
  
Elrond nodded. That was to be expected. "If you are fortunate, you may be friends with Legolas again. Try to get along with Haldir for Legolas' sake."  
  
"Ada?" Aragorn used the childhood endearment. "I know I have hurt you as well. Why do you still care for me? I am not even your son by blood."  
  
Elrond meet his foster son's troubled grey eyes. "That you are not my son by blood does not matter. You have always been my son." He sighed. "We all make mistakes or take decisions that others do not approve of, or that may even hurt others. But this does not mean I love you any less. I may not always agree with what you do, but this will not alter that you will always have a place in my heart and a welcome in our home."  
  
"Even if Arwen chooses to bond with me?"  
  
Elrond's face saddened. "It would hurt me much to see her stay here. Not to see her ever again once I have gone into the West ... I will not deny the pain that would cause me. But you would still be Estel, my son."  
  
All of a sudden Aragorn wanted to be much younger again, and curl up in Elrond's arms. When things went wrong or he had hurt himself as a child, Elrond would hold him and he would feel protected against all the ill in the world. But he was a grown man now, and his father could not solve his problems for him any longer. Particularly those he had created himself.  
  
"It is time to get some sleep, Aragorn. Try to get some rest." With these words, Elrond slipped underneath his bed covers and extinguish the little lantern that illuminated their bedroom. It was all quiet next door, an indication that the twins were sleeping already.  
  
- - - -  
  
Haldir woke long after the sun had risen the next day, and found Legolas still sleeping next to him. After their long patrol, they were now off duty for the next couple of days, then another short patrol, only three or four days, and then they would have their bonding.  
  
Haldir turned sideways to look at Legolas. The young elf laid on his side, legs slightly curled up. Both his body and face were relaxed in sleep. Haldir gently pushed some of Legolas' hair away from his face. The prince shifted slightly, but did not wake up.  
  
Haldir thought, 'We have come a very long way since we first met.' When they first met, Legolas had never been truly relaxed, even when sleeping, some part of his body and mind was always on guard. At first, their relationship had been mainly physical, they had been attracted to each other, and had acted on this attraction. There was no particular reason not to, they were both adults and otherwise unattached. King Thandruil had not objected, Haldir was a renowned warrior of Sindarin origin, there was no reason why he and Legolas should not be lovers. He told Haldir in a quiet moment that he thought it was good for Legolas to have a lover again.  
  
And yet, soon Haldir had found that something was missing in their relationship. Legolas never truly committed himself emotionally, never gave himself completely. There was always a part he held back. Haldir knew that this was an attempt not to get hurt again, but after a while Haldir wanted to give, and to receive, a deeper emotional commitment.  
  
Haldir also discovered that although Legolas most of the time appeared as the prince-warrior, inwardly he did not feel that he was worth enough to be loved. When Legolas had finally opened up enough to tell Haldir about these feelings of inadequacy, Haldir could have cried. How could someone so young and beautiful, inside and out, think so little of himself?  
  
On that day, Haldir had set himself the task of breaking the emotional walls that Legolas had built around himself so that he could be again the elf that he should be. It took years, but Haldir never lost patience. He loved Legolas sufficiently to wait for him to be ready for a full emotional commitment. And the day did come.  
  
Haldir stroked again Legolas' face gently. He remembered that day clearly. They had been out walking in the woods around Lasgalen, it was a beautiful warm summer day and it was as if the world stood still and everything but them had stopped. They had rested amongst some might trees, when Legolas had taken his hands and looked at him seriously, his eyes surprisingly blue, and said:  
  
"Haldir, I ... I just wanted to say that I love you. With all my heart." Their eyes had remained locked, and much to his shame, Haldir, marchwarden of Lothlorien, had felt his eyes fill with tears. He had waited four years for these words.  
  
After that, their relationship was everything that he could have possibly wanted from a relationship. Once he had decided to trust Haldir, Legolas had opened up completely, no longer holding back either physically or emotionally. And Haldir found that every minute of the long wait had been worthwhile. A few years later, they asked Thranduil for permission to bond, which he gave after some hesitation. The king had no objections to Haldir as a lover, but a bonding meant no heirs for Legolas. 'But altogether', thought Haldir, 'it had not taken much convincing – Thranduil must have seen how happy we were together.' They decided to have the ceremony in the summer of their tenth year together, and that time had now, finally, arrived.  
  
Haldir had some serious misgivings about Legolas and Aragorn meeting again. For years, he had been angry with the young man, for what he had done to Legolas. Haldir also knew that Legolas was deeply committed to him, but knew that Legolas needed to see Aragorn again to put some of the remaining ghosts of the past to rest. For himself, Haldir wanted to know how a mortal could have captured Legolas' heart so much. Although he knew that it would be not easy, part of Haldir was glad that Aragorn had come. It was time to let the past go, and Legolas could do that only by proving to himself that the relationship with Aragorn was well and truly over, not only in name but emotionally as well.  
  
Haldir leaned forward and kissed Legolas gently. The younger elf's eyes slowly focused and he smiled. He responded to Haldir's kisses by pulling him close.  
  
They missed breakfast completely that morning.  
  
- - - -  
  
Elrond had spent the morning with his parents-in-law, catching up on news. They had not seen each other in a while, and this was a good opportunity to renew old ties. But Celeborn and Galadriel also had other commitments for this day and when it came to the time for the midday meal, Elrond made his way to the Common Hall by himself.  
  
When he arrived there, he saw Haldir and Legolas sitting by themselves at a table near one of the large windows, eating a simple meal of bread and soup. He approached their table. Both elves stood up when they saw him, and Legolas' face lit up with a smile.  
  
"Lord Elrond! I am so pleased that you have come!"  
  
"Legolas, there is no need to be formal. We have known each other too long for that. It is good to see you." Elrond briefly clasped Legolas' shoulders, and he, too allowed himself a smile. Then he turned to Haldir.  
  
"Greetings, Haldir. May I thank you for inviting me to your bonding?"  
  
"Greetings to you as well, Lord Elrond. There is no need for thanks, Legolas' friends are always welcome here."  
  
For a brief moment, Elrond regarded the two elves in front of him. Aragorn had been right, after all, Legolas had changed. Elrond also noticed the subtle signs of greater physical and emotional maturity in the young archer, quite apart from different clothing and hairstyle.  
  
Haldir, too, looked very different from the occasions when Elrond had seen him before. The few times they had met, the marchwarden had always worn formal clothing and his deep red robe, sign of his status as the Guardian of Lorien. His hair had always been braided into warrior braids, and his expression had usually been coldly formal. But today he wore simple tan- coloured leggings and a sleeveless, open-necked tunic that showed his muscular arms. His light hair was unbraided and just tied together loosely in the neck with a leather band. He looked much younger and less stern than Elrond had ever thought possible. 'I can see why Legolas might be attracted to him,' thought Elrond.  
  
"Would you mind if I joined you?"  
  
"Please feel free," Haldir indicated at an empty chair before sitting down.  
  
"I will just get myself some food and then join you."  
  
Somewhat to Haldir's surprise, the next hour past quickly. He had never met Elrond socially, and had never had an opportunity to talk to him. When Elrond joined their table, he had feared awkward silences, after all Elrond was Aragorn's adopted father. But instead he soon found himself talking to Elrond easily, surprised by the ready acceptance of the older elf. They exchanged news and talked about life in Imladris and Lothlorien, about changes in the land, and who had left for the West.  
  
Finally, Legolas mentioned that they had promised to meet up with some of the other warriors to go for a swim in the afternoon, and they left the Hall together. It was only then that Haldir asked where Elrond's sons were. It turned out that all three had taken up an archery challenge by some of the Lorien elves, and Elrond had not seen them since the morning.  
  
As Haldir and Legolas made their way to the river. Haldir said: "I can now understand why you like him so much. I never had an opportunity to meet him socially."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Elrond has helped me through some difficult times. I feel much as if I was a second father to me."  
  
Haldir changed the topic. "Legolas, when do you think your father will arrive? He should have been here by now!"  
  
"Haldir, you know how it is with him. Something comes up and he is delayed. Such are the joys of being a king. But he will be here for our bonding, I have no doubt."  
  
Talking, they had arrived at the river, where some of their companions already waited. They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying some carefree time with their friends.  
  
**TBC. Please review.**


	4. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it is much appreciated. And special thanks go to Partheon, who beta-ed for me!**

**- - - -**

**Chapter 4 – Days in Lothlorien**

At the same time, King Thranduil and his party were making their way towards Lothlorien. They had expected to arrive earlier but one of the horses had stumbled on a hidden root, damaging its leg. Though It could still walk, this had slowed down the entire party. Thranduil did not mind, there was still time and they were in no hurry.

As they slowly walked along, Thranduil thought about the upcoming bonding. He realised that his feelings were very mixed. Legolas - his little Legolas - would be wed. On the one hand, the king was happy for his son. After the separation from Aragorn, Thranduil had been worried about Legolas. There had been a time when the king had been uncertain whether his son would pull through the grief. He had done so but had seemed to have lost all sparkle and confidence.

Thranduil had been more than grateful when he realised that Haldir and Legolas were attracted to each other. His joy was dampened after a while when he realised that even after several years, Legolas did not truly commit himself to his lover. By that time, Thranduil had come to know the marchwarden from Lorien well and was able to tell how much this lack of commitment hurt Haldir. He had prayed to the Valar that Haldir would not give up on Legolas and that Legolas would find the courage to show his own feelings once more. Much to Thranduil's relief, Haldir did not give up, and eventually Legolas regained sufficient confidence to trust Haldir fully.

Thranduil still remembered the day when Haldir and Legolas returned from a walk, hand in hand, radiantly happy. The king immediately knew what had happened, and that evening he invited the two younger elves for a glass of wine to his private quarters. Thranduil wondered if Legolas had ever realised how worried his father had been about him. Haldir knew, Thranduil had no doubts about that.

And then, several years later and not unexpected, they had asked for permission to bond. At this point, Thranduil had hesitated. He had absolutely no objection against Haldir as a person, but Legolas was his only son and prince of Mirkwood. If he did not marry a female, their line would be broken.

But in the end, Thranduil admitted to himself, it had not taken much consideration for him to agree. To see his son happy again was worth more than notions of future heirs. Also, the king genuinely liked Haldir, the Lorien elf was everything that Thranduil could have wished for in a partner for Legolas. He came from an appropriate background and was a respected warrior at home and abroad. Although older and more experienced than Legolas, Haldir was more Legolas' generation than his own. Importantly for Thranduil, Haldir was well versed in dealing with strangers and travellers from abroad, although, Thranduil thought with a smile, sometimes Haldir's diplomatic skills were not all that they could be.

The king also acknowledged that Haldir was physically attractive, especially when he dropped the mask of arrogance and aloofness he often wore with strangers but rarely with friends. But most importantly of all, Haldir loved Legolas deeply and Thranduil did not doubt that the Lorien elf would give his life to protect his son. And to know that your only child was loved in that way was deeply was comforting.

Altogether, Thranduil was very happy with the upcoming bonding. He hoped they would arrive before nightfall but perhaps they would have to stop overnight one more time on the outskirts of Lorien.

- - - -

In Lorien, Aragorn had left his brothers to their archery practice and had begun to look for Arwen. They had seen each other briefly the previous day but there had been no opportunity to talk. After some searching, the young man found Arwen sitting with some elf-maidens. He sighed inwardly, there was no discrete way of getting her away from this group.

When Arwen saw Aragorn, her face lit up. She tried not to show to her companions how happy she was to see her foster brother again. She knew only too well that a relationship between a mortal and an elf would be frowned upon; all the more so since she was of high rank as well. But they did have a good excuse to spend time together, and she intended to use it to the fullest.

"I have not seen my foster brother Aragorn for many years. Please excuse me so that we can walk and catch up on each other's news."

Several heads nodded and without further ado, Arwen left her friends and joined Aragorn. The young man had had a hard time keeping a straight face, only his grey eyes twinkled and he could not suppress their sparkle.

As soon as they were out of sight and hearing of the other elves, Aragorn and Arwen embraced each other tightly. They did not kiss, for the moment the comfort of each other's arms was enough. They walked in silence for a long time.

"Arwen? How have you fared these last few years?"

Arwen turned to look at Aragorn. He was yet again surprised how blue her eyes were and how beautiful she was with her dark hair and creamy skin. They were still holding hands.

"I have missed you ... it has been difficult because I could not talk to anyone about us. I know that father knows but he disapproves, and so do my grandparents. It would have been easier if there had been someone whom I could have told how much I miss you. And that I want to share my life with you."

"Arwen, are you still sure you want to do that? You would give up so much for me – how can I accept this from you?"

"You were willing to accept this from Legolas."

Aragorn did not reply and looked down. This was true, many years ago he and Legolas had talked about bonding and for Legolas this would have meant to give up his immortal life. And he had accepted that at the time - and then had betrayed the person who had been willing so give so much.

Aragorn lifted his eyes and looked straight at Arwen. "I betrayed Legolas even though he wanted to give up his immortality for me. This is why I cannot accept this sacrifice from you. I do not trust myself."

Arwen smiled. "I trust you more than you trust yourself. I believe that you have matured a lot in the last few years and I also feel that you love me greatly. I have no fear that you would leave me."

Arwen leaned forward and kissed Aragorn lightly on the mouth. He looked at her in surprise but responded by cupping her face and returning the kiss. What started gently, soon turned passionate. However, some years ago, they had come to an unspoken agreement that their relationship would not progress beyond certain boundaries until they knew for certain that they had a future together.

Sometime later, they separated. Arwen returned to her friends to join them for the evening, and Aragorn decided to go for a brief walk before returning to the Hall for his own meal.

- - - -

In the meantime, Haldir, Legolas and their friends were returning from their afternoon at the river. Currently, Legolas was getting quite annoyed with one of the older warriors in the group. It was a long-standing custom that others would tease any betrothed elf before their bonding. Both Legolas and Haldir had to endure quite a lot of good-natured joking over time and neither had minded. It was a traditional part of the preparations for a bonding, and both elves had anticipated jokes at their expense. But Tinarvel, one of the warriors in their patrol unit, was teasing Legolas mercilessly. The prince was not only beginning to feel annoyed but also picked on by the older warrior.

They were passing the bathing pool when Tinarvel commented: "I bet our young prince here does not even know how to kiss yet ... although I would not mind him proving me wrong..."

At that comment, Legolas stopped, turned, and glared at Tinarvel. He grabbed Haldir's shoulders. "Let's prove him wrong", he whispered quietly into Haldir's ear. He leaned in and kissed Haldir deeply, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. Haldir was surprised if not shocked – so far Legolas had always been very reluctant to openly display affection in public – but he did not object. He responded, and their kiss became sensuous and lingered.

Neither Legolas nor Haldir, nor anyone else from their party had noticed Aragorn, who, on his way back, had decided to take a quick bath before his meal. The young man was swimming at the far end of the pool, enjoying the cool evening and, as he admitted to himself, ridding himself of the tension that his meeting with Arwen had brought. He knew that he wanted more than she was willing to give at the moment, and he was quite prepared to wait, but this did not mean that he did not find the waiting frustrating. So he was quietly swimming at the back of the bathing pool when he heard several voices.

He saw several Lorien elves approaching, judging by their wet hair, they had come straight from the river. It took Aragorn a second glance to see that one of the elves was Legolas. Unusual for elves, the group was not quiet. There was laughter and banter back and forth, and then Aragorn heard Tinarvel's comment. When Legolas kissed Haldir, Aragorn thought: 'Oh no, I really do not want to see this. But it would even be worse if they saw me know. I just hope they do not turn.'

Seeing Legolas kissing Haldir brought a sharp stab of jealously that Aragorn had not expected. 'It is fifteen years ago that we parted, I am involved with Arwen now, how can I feel jealous?' Aragorn mentally shook his head at himself. If he was honest, he had found seeing Legolas with Haldir very difficult, which had also been the reason for not seeking out his friend again.

Whilst these thoughts went through Aragorn's mind, Legolas and Haldir had broken their kiss to catch their breath. There was much laughing amongst their friends.

"See, Tinarvel, Legolas is not as innocent as he looks", one of the other warriors remarked. The older warrior turned. He looked at Legolas and Haldir. "Why don't you bed each other right here in public?" and walked away.

There was a stunned silence. Most elves were courteous by nature, and to make such a crude comment, particularly to friends, was very unusual. Haldir laid his arm around Legolas shoulders. "Come, do not let him upset you. I do not know what is wrong with him." And he squeezed the younger elf's shoulders affectionately.

Slowly the other members of the group recovered from the unpleasant incident and resumed their talking. Together they made their way towards the Hall for their evening meal.

Aragorn had observed the entire incident partially hidden between some low hanging branches on the side of the pool but had prayed to the Valar that he would remain undiscovered. No one had paid any attention to the pool, and when the group of warriors left, a very pensive Aragorn got out of the pool, dried himself with his shirt and made his way to the talan where he was staying.

'I know what is wrong with that elf,' thought Aragorn. He was surprised that Haldir had missed what appeared so obvious to young man. The other warrior – what was he called? Tinarvel? – was jealous, and intensely so. The way he had looked at Haldir and scowled at Legolas said it all. There was one elf here who was very unhappy about the upcoming bonding. Aragorn wondered briefly if he should mention this to anyone, but then decided that this really was not his business.

- - - -

Arwen, too, had separated from her friends because she wanted to have a little time to herself before going for the evening meal. She was overjoyed at seeing Aragorn again. It had been such a long time!

And yet the reason for his coming made her uneasy. In the last fifteen years she had managed to more or less successfully avoid meeting Legolas by herself. Since he was a warrior and she an elf-maiden this had been comparatively easy. There had been some functions where both of them had to appear but this was always in the prescribed framework of ceremony; so that any personal involvement could be avoided. She had soon found out which times Legolas preferred for meals and avoided these. Otherwise they had no reason to meet and had rarely done so.

And yet, Arwen could not , even after all these years, free herself of a deep sense of guilt. She remembered only too well the first time Legolas had come to visit Haldir in Lothlorien, it must have been about five years after he and Aragorn had separated. Arwen had, of course, known Legolas when he was younger. As a close friend of all her brothers, she had seen him regularly during his adolescence and later. Although quiet, he had always had an irrepressible sparkle and mischievous sense of humour. When he had come to Lothlorien that first time after the end of his relationship with Aragorn, Arwen had been shocked. Gone was the sparkle and easy sense of fun, instead there were such emotional barriers that Legolas appeared cold and aloof.

And Arwen knew very well that she was at least partially responsible for the change. Even though five years had passed since the end of his relationship with Aragorn, Legolas had looked drawn and thin. She had mentioned this to her grandmother, who had said to her with a completely unreadable expression: "You know he has gone though a difficult time. An elven heart is not broken without consequences." Beyond this, Galadriel never commented on what had happened between her granddaughter, Aragorn and Legolas.

Arwen had watched from afar, but with considerable relief, how Legolas' relationship with Haldir developed, and how the young elf regained his full strength and health. She felt genuinely glad to see him bond to Haldir, they were good for each other. Haldir, also, needed a partner.

But Arwen also knew that for Aragorn the upcoming bonding would be very difficult. Even though she was certain that Aragorn did genuinely love her, she was not at all sure that he had ever stopped loving Legolas. Mortal's hearts were fickle and she knew deep down that emotionally Aragorn had never really closed his relationship with Legolas. But Aragorn had made a choice many years ago and they all had to live with the consequences.

**TBC. Please review.**


	5. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks to my reviewers! And again a special thanks to Partheon for editing! **

**Chapter 5 – Days in Lothlorien**

The daylight was fading rapidly when King Thranduil and his escort reached the outskirts of Lothlorien. The king turned to his warriors and asked, "Do we rest here for the night, just within the borders of Lothlorien, or do we continue? I have no doubt the guards will contact us shortly. If we continue, it will mean a ride through the night. We would arrive early tomorrow morning."

He had hardly spoken these words, when a fair elven face appeared in a tree above. "King Thranduil, we have been expecting you. Welcome to Lothlorien. Your son is waiting for you." The Lorien guard dropped down from his branch, followed by two more guards.

"We heard your words. It would be easier to rest a little bit further on. A ride through the woods at night would be hard on the horses and one of your mounts has already injured her leg."

Thranduil nodded. "Thank you for your welcome. We will follow you, and then we will rest." Inwardly, Thranduil sighed. Personally, he would have very much like to have continued. He had not seen Legolas for two years and could not wait to see him again. There had been many years when he and Legolas had hardly talked, let alone shared anything in their lives. But somehow, over time, this had changed. When Legolas and Aragorn had broken up, a large bone of contention had been removed, although Thranduil never said to Legolas, 'I told you so'. The subsequent years had been hard for Legolas but had also brought father and son much closer together and now Thranduil felt very year he did not see his son. With shame and regret he remembered that there had been a time when he had hardly noted when Legolas had been away. And although Thranduil wished Legolas and Haldir all possible happiness, there was a small part of him that did not want his son to bind to someone from such a long distance away.

The party rode on and after a while, they crossed the river Nimrodel, of which the old legends spoke. Shortly afterwards, the leader of the guard, who introduced himself as Ceren, called a halt in a small glade in the woods. "We can rest here, we will be safe."

- - - -

After their evening meal, Haldir and Legolas separated. Haldir had gone to play cards with some of their friends. Usually, Legolas would also join in but Haldir had accepted a long time ago that there were times when Legolas needed time to himself. Tonight was one such occasion.

Legolas had taken a small path into the forest to a particular small glade. He had often come here at night; he felt comfortable amongst the trees and it was possible to lie in the grass and see the stars. He sat down against the trunk of a tree with his legs outstretched and his back supported by the tree. He let out his breath with a sigh.

Legolas knew that everyone, including Haldir, was nervous before their bonding. But somehow he had this feeling still that he did not deserve this, that he was not good enough to bond to Haldir. He knew of course in his mind that this was not true, Haldir was older than him and had had other lovers before him. Legolas did not mind this - he had known all along - but somehow he could not rid himself of the feeling that there must be something wrong with him that Aragorn had dropped him so suddenly.

And in some way, Aragorn's words spoken a couple of days ago had emphasised this feeling – if nothing had been wrong, what had made Aragorn turn away? Legolas had found Aragorn's answer unsatisfactory but meeting Aragorn had shown him something else.

Seeing his former partner again, Legolas had felt very little towards Aragorn. He had always feared that if they met again that either all the old hurt or other, stronger feelings would return. Neither had happened, but instead Legolas had remembered many good times that he had shared with Aragorn. He had realised that for his part, there was a real possibility of their friendship being renewed but he also knew with certainty that they would not be lovers again. This was over; this part of his life now belonged to Haldir, if he would have it.

Legolas smiled to himself as he thought of Haldir. Haldir was a considerate lover, too considerate at times. 'He has never pushed me,' thought Legolas, 'perhaps if he had, I would have realised how much I love him earlier. It would have saved him much hurt.' With slight sadness Legolas thought of the years he had held Haldir at bay emotionally and, up to a point, physically as well. And yet, at that time, he had not been able to behave differently. But this had been over for some time now and, since there was nothing that could be done to change the past, he would not dwell on it further.

The young elf leant back against the tree and focused on the stars above him. Slowly, his worries and doubts subsided. It was as if the stars told him that he was doing the right thing by bonding with Haldir. His mind lost focus and he wandered off into the land of elven dreams, different from sleep, but another form of rest. He did not notice when he was no longer alone.

- - - -

Lady Galadriel, too, had gone for an evening stroll. She often did, and unbeknownst to Legolas, she also had chosen the small glade amongst trees as her favourite spot. As chance wanted it, they had never met there. On this occasion, Galadriel was mildly surprised to find a lightly glowing form in what she considered 'her' favourite place. She approached the other elf, expecting him or her to greet her. When she recognised who it was, she smiled slightly. Legolas was so far away in his dreams that she did not want to disturb him but sat next to him for a while.

This young elf was in many ways a puzzle to her. Relationships with Thranduil had been cool for a long time. Galadriel knew that she had contributed to this by objecting to the marriage between Legolas' mother and Thranduil. But a marriage of a Sindarin elf to a simple wood elf was unheard of, and she had not approved. This had been a long time ago, and Galadriel knew that today she would have been wiser and more tolerant. But the damage had been done.

Then Legolas had had this ill-fated relationship with Elrond's mortal foster son. Galadriel had only seen Legolas once before he came to visit Haldir in Lothlorien, and at that time, he had been a young toddler hardly able to walk and not yet able to speak. That meeting with Thranduil had not gone well, either, and contact with Lasgalen had been minimal.

But when Haldir and Legolas' relationship developed, Thranduil and Galadriel had also met on a number of occasions, mainly when Thranduil came to visit his son, who, after a few years, lived with Haldir in Lothlorien. At first, the encounters between her and the king were frosty, but after a while they both recognised that they were older and wiser and that mistakes had been made. Although Galadriel would hesitate to call Thranduil a friend, their relationship had improved to the point where they at least mutually accepted each other and this was not in a small part due to the efforts of the young elf leaning against the tree next to her.

Galadriel regarded Legolas for a long time. His dark eyes were wide open and unfocused, his face and body relaxed. The laces at the top of his tunic were open, showing his smooth upper chest and part of his right shoulder where the tunic had slipped. His hair fell in a single, loose plait across his other shoulder. Galadriel had noticed that in the first few years, Legolas had always worn his hair Mirkwood warrior fashion, braided away from his face. But after some time he had begun to wear his hair in a plait or simple queue, as many Lorien warriors did when not on duty. Galadriel smiled at that observation, it was a sign that the young elf had settled in Lorien. At this moment, resting and with his tunic askew, he looked far too young to be wed.

'He is beautiful, more so than most of us', she thought, ' and I do not mean only his fair features. I hope he can find happiness and peace with Haldir.'

The Lady from Lothlorien knew that Legolas' youth had been difficult and when he first came to Lothlorien, the effects of the end of his relationship to Aragorn had been all too evident. To this day, Galadriel was appalled by the fact that her own granddaughter had been able to partake in actions that hurt another elf so badly, particularly someone who was considerably younger than herself. Quite apart from the fact that Galadriel did not appreciate the notion of a lasting relationship between Aragorn and Arwen. But that was another matter.

She focused again on the elf in front of her. She would conduct the bonding ceremony. She had partaken in many bondings and every single one had been special, regardless of whether they had been bondings between males and females, or two females or two males. They all were unique, special every time. There were only a few days left now before Legolas and Haldir's bonding, they were due to go out on a short patrol the day after tomorrow and after their return the bonding would take place. It would be another special occasion.

Legolas was still unaware of Galadriel's presence, and she decided not to disturb him. She left as quietly as she had come.

- - - -

The twins and Aragorn spent the evening playing cards with a group of Lorien warriors, which also included Haldir. Aragorn had feared that the evening might become awkward when Haldir joined, but the marchwarden had simply given his greetings and joined in the game. Since there were too many players, not everyone played all rounds, which gave Aragorn an opportunity to observe Haldir. He admitted to himself that he was very curious about this particular elf. What was it about him that had caught Legolas' attraction? From some of the remarks others made, he gathered that Haldir was highly respected and a natural leader. He came across as a competent warrior with a strong personality. And there was no denying that he was attractive, Aragorn could see that easily enough. 'Although,' he thought, 'he is not someone I would be attracted to.'

Aragorn's thoughts turned to the moment when he had seen Legolas and Haldir kissing. He had not been able to see Haldir's face but the way Legolas had closed his eyes and clearly enjoyed the moment ... it had hurt. 'I have no right to feel this way,' the young man scolded himself. 'I will not hurt Legolas again and I love Arwen.' There was a small nagging voice in his mind asking: 'Do I? Really? The way I used to love Legolas? ... ' Aragorn firmly pushed these thoughts aside, which was made easier by the fact that the round of cards had finished and it was his turn to play again.

- - - -

Much later, when the moon had risen and almost waned, Legolas awoke from his rest. He felt refreshed and clear minded, all doubts about the upcoming bonding had vanished. If he had not been certain before, he was now absolutely convinced that this bonding was right, that Haldir was the one elf amongst all who was meant to be his partner for life. In his dreams he had seen what he thought were glimpses of the future; much he did not understand, involving many battles and war scenes, but also many happy times with Haldir. Haldir would give him strength and comfort and above all, he loved him to the end of time. In return, Legolas would support Haldir, who at times would lean on him. And Legolas knew without any doubts that he, too, loved Haldir sufficiently to spend all coming ages with him.

Legolas got up and slowly made his way back to their flet. When he arrived, Haldir had lit a small lantern and left it on for him. There was also a glass of wine and a plate with bread and cheese, with a a brief note:

_I know you will be hungry when you return. _

_ Haldir_

Legolas smiled – this was so typical of Haldir, to think of leaving something to eat for him. Legolas was indeed hungry but before eating he quickly peeked into their bedroom. Haldir was turned to his side, fast asleep. Legolas wondered yet again what he had done to bring out that softer, considerate side in Haldir. He knew very well that amongst the warriors Haldir had a reputation as stern and at times arrogant and that he could be a hard taskmaster. And yet, at home or when they were alone, it was almost as Haldir was a completely different person. Legolas wondered whether this was the case for all people, that they only showed their whole selves to those they truly loved.

After he had eaten, Legolas quickly undressed and washed, and slipped into bed besides Haldir. The older elf was disturbed slightly.

"Legolas?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, Haldir, I am here. Thank you for the food. Now, go back to sleep." Legolas gave Haldir a chaste kiss on the forehead and both of them slept.

**TBC. Please review .**


	6. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and again a special thanks to Partheon for editing.**

**If you are reading but have not reviewed yet, well, it would be nice to know what you are thinking...**

**This is a repost - in the first version removed all my scene breakers, so I had to come up with another way of separating different sections.**

-o-o-o-

**Days in Lothlorien – Chapter 6**

In the early morning, Haldir and Legolas were enjoying some private time together when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. With a groan, Haldir moved away from Legolas and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed his leggings and could not quite suppress a wince as he pulled them up and tied the laces.

Haldir went to the door and opened. He was faced with a very travel-worn King Thranduil.

"King Thranduil, welcome! We have been waiting for you! Did your journey go smoothly?"

"Thank you, Haldir. Yes, it did. We had one horse that injured its leg, which slowed us down, otherwise we would have been here a day ago. I am sorry to disturb you at this early hour – I can see that my timing was not very good."

Haldir blushed deeply.

'There is a sight', thought Thranduil,' I am sure not many people have seen Haldir blushing.'

"It does not matter. Please come in."

At this moment Legolas appeared, who had heard his father's voice. He had quickly put on some leggings and a tunic to greet his father.

"Ada! It is good to see you!"

Thranduil hesitated for a brief moment and then pulled Legolas close into a tight embrace. "It is good to see you too, Legolas." He released Legolas but still held his shoulders. Holding him at arms' length and looking at his son closely, the king said: "Legolas, you look very well. I am glad you are happy."

Thranduil turned and then, much to Haldir's surprise, he pulled the Lorien warrior close and embraced him as well. Haldir hesitated at first - he was not used to such close physical contact except with Legolas - but then he also let his arms close around Thranduil. "Thank you, Haldir", Thranduil said very quietly. As they moved apart, their eyes locked for a moment and Haldir gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Legolas looked at both of them and said: "Father, would you like to refresh yourself? Once we are all ready when could go and break our fast."

"Thank you Legolas. I will come back here when I am ready."

-o-o-o-

Legolas, Thranduil and Haldir spent most of the day together. They had much catching up to do, news to be exchanged and the preparations for the bonding had to be discussed. At first, Haldir had wanted to leave Legolas and Thranduil to themselves, to enjoy each other's company undisturbed, but both father and son had protested at this notion. Haldir had enjoyed spending time with them. He liked Thranduil and they got on very well. There was much he admired in the wood-elven king and he felt that he was respected and liked in return.

Before lunch, Legolas approached a topic that he knew would be difficult. "Ada, I need to tell you that Elrond brought all his sons with him."

"All of them?" Thranduil frowned.

"Yes, Aragorn is here, and the twins."

Thranduil looked angry.

"Father, I offered to Elrond to bring all of them. And in many ways this has been a good thing. I needed to see Aragorn again to know that this part of my life is truly over, and has no longer a hold over me."

Thranduil looked at his son. "Just do not get hurt again on his behalf. This mortal has done quite enough damage, but I do not wish to mar your bonding with ill feelings."

After this conversation, they went together to the Common Hall for their midday meal. They were not surprised to find Elrond, the twins, Arwen and Aragorn there as well. Thranduil kept the greetings brief and cool and, if eyes were daggers, Aragorn and Arwen would have keeled over. But the elven king stood to his word and did not say anything further. The meal was consumed in relative silence and, soon after they had finished their meal, everyone went their separate ways.

-o-o-o-

Thranduil, Legolas and Haldir spent the afternoon and evening much like the morning, simply enjoying their time together. Haldir was yet again surprised how different Thranduil was when he was able to release some of the burden of kingship. Thranduil had a keen sense of humour and a talent for mimicking others. Haldir and Legolas spent much of the afternoon listening to stories that related some of the events at court, but Thranduil recounted these events in such as way that made Legolas especially almost fall over with laughter. His father was very good at portraying other people - speaking just like the stern advisor, a whining delegate or even an elf-maiden desperate for a good match at court.

It had been centuries that Legolas and his father had enjoyed such carefree time together, and none of the three wanted the day to end. But early next morning, Legolas and Haldir were due on patrol duty, this time only for three days and two nights,.. This was a time period elves could easily go without rest, but it would not do to start on duty less than fully alert, so with much regret, the three elves separated late in the evening to their respective talans.

-o-o-o-

Both Haldir and Legolas woke early. They got up quickly, got ready and packed their packs. It only took them moments, for both it was a well-known routine.

"Haldir, with my father arriving yesterday, I forgot to ask you about the rota. Who is coming with us?"

For longer patrols, the Lorien elves normally went out in groups of six, but for the shorter guard duties, the tended to go in threes. Haldir had originally avoided assigning Legolas and himself to the patrol unit, fearing that it might look like favouritism. But one day Galadriel had called him and told him that he should do what his heart demanded.

"You are both warriors. You do not know what the future holds. If you can gain happiness by spending your time on duty together, you should do so. I know that neither of you would fail in their duty or be inconsiderate to others," the Lady of Lorien had said.

Haldir had decided to bring the issue out in the open, so that there would be no misunderstandings and hidden grumbles. He called all the warriors together and told them Galadriel's words. And then he had added: "Of course, what holds true for Legolas and myself, should also hold true for others. If there is anyone else who would like to be paired up with another person regularly, please let me know and I will try to accommodate this when I compile the rota."

Consequently, there had been some changes in the rota. Several warriors had expressed preferences, some out of love, and some out of friendship. Haldir tried to keep these preferences in mind as much as he could. At first, he had feared that this would cause envy amongst those who had not asked for special consideration, but over the years the new system had proven its worth. The warriors were happier and even those without closer friends or lovers benefited from the greater contentment of those who had. Altogether, Galadriel's words had led to an improvement of morale amongst the guards.

Haldir tried to assign groups of friends together for the shorter duties and on this occasion he had chosen Tinarvel. The rota had been put together quite some time ago.

"Oh, no Haldir! Why him, by the Valar? He never leaves me alone these days!" Legolas was exasperated.

Haldir looked at his partner. "Legolas, I wrote this before he started picking on you. I really do not know what is wrong with him at the moment. He used to be a good friend to both of us."

Legolas shrugged his shoulders, and sighed.

Haldir put his arm around Legolas' shoulders. "I know this is less than ideal. He has been very unkind to you recently; do not think I have not noticed that. But if I change the rota now, it will draw attention to the issue. I think this would make things worse."

Legolas nodded, not convinced. Together, they went down to the tree, which held Tinarvel's flet. He was already waiting for them. They left immediately.

-o-o-o-

The first few hours were uneventful. The destination of the three warriors was the eastern border of Lorien, where they would scout and guard there for the next three days. It would take them about half a day of hard marching to get to the area of their duty.

As the day progressed, Legolas relaxed. They had all concentrated on walking, not wanting to waste breath on small talk. When the evening came, they called a halt. They were now very near to the border of Lorien, and stealth was needed – there had been repeated invasions of orcs from the mountains in this area. For the night, the three elves spread out, each choosing a vantage point in a tree sufficiently far away that they could still see each other but could also cover a large area.

The night passed, and most of the next day passed without any sign of something unusual. In the early evening, the three elves left their trees and met together. They set up a small camp. Since everything had remained quiet, Haldir had decided that they could leave their posts to have some tea before returning to their watch posts. They lit a small, smokeless fire to heat the water. Since they had left, Tinarvel seemed to have been his former self, rather than making pointed and at times hurtful comments.

As they drank their tea, Tinarvel said: "How does it feel to get bound?"

Legolas and Haldir looked at each other, and smiled. "Well, I am for one very nervous," admitted Haldir. Both Legolas and Tinarvel looked at him in surprise, it was very rare that Haldir admitted any weakness.

After a pause, Tinarvel looked at Haldir, his expression serious. "You should be nervous. You should ask yourself whether what you are doing is right!"

"What?" Haldir sat straight up with a start.

"You should not bind to someone who is a mere child and foreign. He is not even truly Sindarin! And he has been dirtied by a relationship to a mortal and he has even invited that mortal to your bonding! What do you want with him? You should be bound to one of our own!" All of this was said with increasing vehemence and Tinarvel stood up as he spoke. Tinarvel looked at Legolas with disdain and registered the look of utter hurt that his words had caused with satisfaction.

Tinarvel had known and served with Haldir for many centuries. Secretly, he had always admired the marchwarden but had considered him unapproachable. Then, a few short years ago after a visit to Mirkwood, Haldir had brought back this young princeling from Mirkwood, who for the first few years so obviously caused Haldir as much hurt as pleasure. Tinarvel had started disliking Legolas then but had never allowed these feelings to surface. He always thought that one day Haldir would come to his senses and take a more adult lover, one of his own and not so damaged by a previous relationship. And Tinarvel had hoped that perhaps there might be a chance that this person might be him.

Going out on patrol together, sometimes for months on end, led to all patrol members knowing each other intimately. Although young Legolas had been as close-mouthed as any, he had not been able to hide the fact that in the first few years after meeting Haldir, he had been far too thin for any elf. Being asked about this one time, he had only replied that he had gone through a difficult time, but gossip had filled in the gaps.

Haldir and Legolas were too shocked to react immediately to Tinarvel's accusations. Then, to everyone's surprise, it was Legolas who responded first. The young elf swiftly got up, the look of hurt replaced with well-controlled anger. It was at this moment that Haldir saw the prince in Legolas for the first time. The archer stood straight, his eyes blazing. He did not shout when he spoke, but there was such steel in his voice that Tinarvel unconsciously took a step backwards.

"How do you dare to speak of me in such way! I may be young still, but this 'mere child' you speak so disdainful of, has saved your and other's life on several occasions. What is between Haldir and me is entirely up to us. As far as your disregard for my parents is concerned, it is not the first time that I have been accused of being neither Sindar nor Silvan. But I am also the son of a king, and few can say that of themselves. I am well within my rights to challenge you to a fight for your words about my family."

Haldir had regarded Legolas with almost open-mouthed surprise. He was absolutely furious with Tinarvel, but he had never expected in his wildest dreams that the normally reserved and quiet Legolas would stand up like this for himself. But this was going too far.

"Tinarvel, what you said was completely out of order. You owe us, and especially Legolas, an apology. Beyond this, I will not allow to members of my patrol to fight each other." Haldir's voice and eyes reflected the anger he felt towards Tinarvel. But he was their patrol leader, after all, and duty had to come before injured feelings.

Tinarvel turned to him, his eyes blazing. "You are just protecting your lover! Let him show that he can fight for himself!"

Legolas took up the challenge. His eyes were still blazing with fury but his voice was cold and controlled. "I will fight you Tinarvel, hand to hand, and afterwards this issue will rest. I will not have you stirring mischief after this. Haldir is our witness to this."

Tinarvel smirked. "You will not win, child. When this ends, you will leave Lorien, and never return. That is my prize."

Haldir's voice now took an authoritative tone. "Enough of this nonsense. I will not let members of my patrol unit fight. When we return, Tinarvel, you can take your complaints to Lady Galadriel, you know that it is custom to raise any concerns with her before a bonding. If she considers them valid, she will not allow us to proceed with the bonding. If she does not consider them valid, I will not have you speak about this again and I will suggest that she should take you off guard duty to find another appropriate post for you."

"We will now all return to our duty."

**TBC. Please review**


	7. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thank you, everyone, who reviewed. Also another big 'thank you' to my beta, Partheon, who edited this although she had a very busy time recently!**

**-o-o-o-**

**Days in Lothlorien – Chapter 7**

When Legolas returned to his duty, he only had half of his mind on scouting. As angry as he had been with Tinarvel, there was a part of him that now could not help wondering if there had not been at least a grain of truth in the accusations. Legolas sighed deeply. Tinarvel had managed, with a few well-chosen sentences, to touch on all of Legolas' innermost insecurities.

As long as he had lived, he had had to content with the issue of a 'mixed heritage', of being neither Sindar or Silvan. He had often thought that this would not have been so bad if at least he had looked either one or the other. Perhaps it would have been better to either identify as one or the other; as it was he often felt that he fit into neither group. Legolas had often been told that he was beautiful; but, deep down, he had never been able to accept this.

Legolas also had often asked himself why Haldir had been interested in himself, what was so special about him that such a renowned warrior as Haldir would be attracted to him. He had not been able to answer this question satisfactorily, and Tinarvel's question 'What do you want with him?' seemed to reflect Legolas' own questions.

These thoughts were churning around in his head, when he saw a small dark cloud approaching some distance away, past the borders of the woods. As he concentrated on this, he realised that this was not a cloud but a group of orcs. Normally, orcs did not move during daylight nor so near to elven territory.

Pushing all other thoughts momentarily aside, Legolas used a low bird's whistle to call his companions. Both appeared within a short while, although Tinarvel glared at Legolas.

Legolas pointed at the rapidly growing dark speck. "Orcs. We will need to stop them."

Both Haldir and Tinarvel nodded. "We will need to take to the trees. When they enter our woods, we will take them from three sides. None shall live to soil our land."

He pointed Tinarvel to a particular area and did the same with Legolas. He chose the third side of the triangle for himself. They rapidly climbed into trees that were near where they expected the orcs to enter the woods. The band of orcs came closer, arguing and snarling amongst themselves. There were about twelve of them, not too many for the three elves to take on. Apparently there was some discontent about entering the woods at all, but the leader of the group, larger than the rest, insisted.

Haldir whistled briefly and all three elves released their arrows. Three orcs fell, rapidly followed by three others, before the rest lifted their own bows and began to shot at the trees the arrows came from. This meant the elves had to move between shots, which slowed them down.

Eventually no orcs were left moving and Legolas jumped down onto the ground. He moved between the dead orcs, making sure that all were dead and none could cause any further mischief. When he was finished, he looked up at Haldir, who was still standing on a branch above. "All is well. We need to remove these corpses, and then get word to Lady Galadriel."

Haldir nodded, jumping down. He briefly smiled at Legolas, a brief smile full of affection, and touched him lightly at the shoulder.

And then the unthinkable happened.

Tinarvel still stood on the branch of the tree he had used as a shooting platform. As he saw that smile that Haldir gave Legolas, something inside him twisted. Without a moment's thought, he swiftly lifted his bow and shot.

Haldir saw the movement, and in one horrifying moment, guessed the intent. "No, Tinarvel, no! Do not shoot!" The marchwarden sprinted up to the tree of the older warrior. But it was too late. Although not well aimed, the arrow found its target, and Haldir watched horrified as Legolas sank to his knees.

Time seemed to stand still. Haldir was so shocked that he was unable to move for what seemed a long moment, than his elven reflexes kicked in and he ran to Legolas, just managing to reach him before he hit the ground. The younger elf had been hit in the abdomen, the arrow was sticking out cruelly. Behind him, Tinarvel had been shocked by his own action. But as Haldir moved, he began to run, and fled into the woods.

Haldir held Legolas in his arms, unable to comprehend what had happened. Legolas, his Legolas, had been shot by another elf. This was unthinkable, it could not be true. It simply could not be true!

Haldir looked at the barely conscious elf in his arms. Legolas' abdomen had been pierced roughly in the area of the stomach. There was not much blood but Legolas was deathly pale, his hands clutching the arrow in his stomach. Haldir had enough battle field experience to know that this was a very serious injury. Stomach injuries always lead to death if the wounds could not be sewn up quickly, the juices from the stomach would escape into the body and would poison the injured person from within. Haldir quickly checked Legolas' pulse – it was there, but fast and irregular.

At that moment, Haldir took a decision. He stripped off all clothes, barring his boots, leggings and undertunic. He left his bow and all other equipment, and just strapped his water bottle and knife to his belt. They were hard day's march away from Caras Galadhon, and Haldir knew that Legolas did not have that much time. If there was to be any chance of saving him, they would have to be faster.

Haldir also decided that he could not carry Legolas with the arrow sticking out. Taking the risk, he broke of the exposed shaft fairly close to Legolas' body. This caused Legolas to moan slightly. Haldir's heart clinched at that sound. He lifted Legolas gently, thanking the Valar that Legolas was not heavier. And then he began to run. Trying not to jolt his precious burden, he wound his way back through the trees, as fast as his elven strength would allow him.

After two hours, Haldir's arms and shoulders were aching. Legolas seemed to weigh three times as much as at the beginning of their journey. Haldir stopped for a brief break, permitting his aching arms and shoulders a brief respite.

As the day wore on, Haldir continued to run. He drew on reserves and strength he did not know he had, driven by the hope that perhaps it was not yet too late.

-o-o-o-

Earlier that day, Thranduil and Elrond met more by chance than design at breakfast in the Common Hall. For many years, relationships between Lasgalen and Rivendell had been poor, because Thranduil could not forgive Elrond the command of an ill fated battle in which many of Thranduil's people and his own father died. And yet, over time, Thranduil recognised the inevitability of events, as well as Elrond's genuine remorse and self-reproach, and slowly relationships had improved.

Legolas'and Aragorn's relationship, particularly its end, had not helped Thranduil's opinion of Elrond and his family. And yet, if he was honest, he had to say that he was almost glad how things had worked out. In the king's opinion, Haldir was a far better partner for Legolas than Aragorn had ever been. So, even though Thranduil and Elrond were not as close as they had been as young elves, they had succeeded in reclaiming enough of their friendship that they did not mind spending time in each other's company.

Currently they were discussing some maps that Galadriel had found for them, when Thranduil all of a sudden stopped. He looked at Elrond in shock and said: "Something has happened. Legolas!" There was such a look of concern and worry on Thranduil's face that Elrond instinctively put his arm around the other's shoulders. "Thranduil, can you feel what it is? Is he wounded?"

The king nodded. "I cannot feel it clearly. His life force is fading. Fast."

"I have no doubt that Haldir will try to get him here if he can. We should be prepared for their arrival."

Thranduil briefly looked at Elrond, and nodded. "I will ask Galadriel to send out scouts to find them."

Elrond and Thranduil made their way to Galadriel, who listened and then nodded. She took Thranduil's hand. "I can feel Legolas through the bond that you share with him as his father. You are right, he is gravely injured."

She reached out again mentally. "Haldir is trying to get him here but he is near collapse himself. We will send them help."

And so four warriors with a litter were sent. Thranduil and Elrond went with them. Thranduil could not be persuaded to remain behind, and Elrond had the best healing abilities and knowledge.

-o-o-o-

Haldir had slowed down. His water had run out hours ago and his arms and shoulders felt as if they were on fire. Carrying Legolas all this way had become more and more difficult. The marchwarden had given up trying to run after midday – he had been so exhausted that he knew that he would not make it to Caras Galadhon at all if he did not slow down and preserved some strength. His mind was churning with unanswered questions and worries. Would Legolas survive? And what if he did not?

Haldir could not imagine a life without Legolas, the younger elf had become such a constant feature in his life. To live without Legolas, without his smile, his quiet support, without the deep love in his dark eyes – it was unimaginable. It was so unfair! Why... why had Tinarvel done this? Legolas was still so young, there was still so much for him to do - to see - to experience. There had been so much that Haldir had still wanted to share with Legolas. Legolas could not die; he would not let him die. And whenever Haldir reached that thought, his determination would be renewed and he found the strength to go on.

In the middle of the afternoon, Haldir was nearing the elven city. In the last few hours, he had not stopped to check whether Legolas was still breathing but had simply carried on with dogged determination. All of a sudden he heard quiet voices, and then he saw them. Thranduil, Elrond, and four elves with a litter. Help! They had come to help him. Upon seeing the group, Haldir stopped.

This was not wise. The moment he stopped, his own utter exhaustion caught up with him. Without dropping Legolas, he sank to his knees. Elrond and Thranduil were there in seconds. Thranduil caught Legolas. Elrond and Thranduil looked at each other. What had happened here? The arrow shaft in Legolas' stomach was of elven-make.

Haldir was only barely conscious. Elrond gently held him, and shook him. "Haldir, I need to know what happened. Haldir? ... Haldir!" With great effort, the marchwarden opened his eyes. He had made it - he could pass on the responsibility to someone else now.

"Tinarvel ... shot him... orcs... did not want us to bind." With those few words, Haldir finally passed out. Elrond shook his head. Explanations had to wait, urgency was needed here.

"We need to get back quickly. Elrond lifted Haldir and, together, they made their way back to the elven city.

-o-o-o-

Elrond looked at Thranduil and Galadriel. "I will have to cut out this wood, and then stitch up from the inside. This has gone through his stomach. You both know what stomach wounds do. I do not know if he has a chance to pull through. Haldir was wise not to try and pull this out - that would have certainly killed Legolas. It is amazing that he is still alive. We will have to find out later what has happened, Haldir's words did not make much sense."

"I will need Aragorn's help, neither of the twins has been healer-trained to the same extent." A messenger was sent to find the young man.

Thranduil sighed. Not that human! But he knew that Elrond was right. Galadriel had power and strength but she was not trained as a healer as Elrond was; and Elrond would have trained his foster son well.

Galadriel laid her arms on Elrond's shoulders. "I will lend you strength throughout this." Elrond nodded, he was going to need all support he could get.

Whilst the messenger was looking for Aragorn, Elrond decided that Legolas should be placed on a raised bed in the healing hall. He was stripped and washed. Elrond hoped that Aragorn would be swift. There was no time to waste.

**TBC. Please review.**


	8. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and again a special thanks to Partheon for editing!**

**-o-o-o-**

**Days in Lothlorien – Chapter 8**

Aragorn and Arwen were sitting together under one of the large mallorn trees near the centre of Caras Galadhon. They did not mind being seen spending time together, after all they were foster brother and sister, and had every right to catch up with each other. They simply enjoyed sitting in companionable silence when a very anxious looking elf arrived. They both recognised him as one of Galadriel's closer aids.

"I am very sorry to disturb you both, but Lord Elrond had sent for Aragorn. It is very urgent, your healing skills are needed."

"What has happened? Who is hurt?" Panic stood in both Aragorn and Arwen's eyes.

"It is Legolas Thranduilion. He is gravely injured and Lord Elrond needs to remove an arrow from his stomach. He needs your help with this. I was told to tell you to hurry."

Arwen and Aragorn looked at each other. Aragorn paled so much that for a moment Arwen thought he would faint, but the moment passed.

"We must hurry then." They followed Galadriel's aide at a rapid pace.

-o-o-o-

Aragorn was shocked by what he found at the halls of healing. There was Legolas, lying on a high bed, deathly pale and unmoving, and very definitely with a piece of an arrow sticking out of his stomach. He had been undressed, only a thin sheet had been placed across his legs.

Aragorn quickly looked around. Haldir laid on another bed nearby with his eyes closed, obviously unconscious. Elrond, Thranduil and Galadriel stood next to Legolas' bed, conferring urgently.

Aragorn took all of this in mere seconds, before he asked:

"What happened?" his voice breathless with concern. Seeing Legolas so close to death made his insides clench. He had seen Legolas wounded before, even unconscious, but not like this. Fear cursed through the young man.

Elrond turned. "Thank the Valar, you have arrived. You and I will remove this arrow. It has pierced his stomach, there is no doubt about it. We must be fast, there is no time to loose. Can you help me with this?"

For a second, Aragorn was tempted to say 'no, no, I cannot do this'. Not to Legolas, not to someone I love. And the moment the thought had entered his mind, he knew it was true. In this moment of emergency, it took only a split second for Aragorn to realise a long denied truth. He still loved Legolas and had done so all these years. And what about Arwen? Aragorn mentally shook his head. This was not the time nor the place to sort out his feelings.

"Yes, ada. I ... will try my best." Aragorn's hands had clenched into fists.

"Good. Get yourself ready."

The operation lasted several hours. First Elrond cut open the wound, then carefully, ever so carefully removed the wood. He then searched for splinters. The arrow had indeed pierced Legolas' stomach, and the fluids of the stomach had begun to leak into his abdomen. The young elf was very fortunate that he had not died already. Finally Elrond closed the wound, his sharp elven sight and nimble fingers allowing very precise work.

Aragorn assisted all the way along, providing tools, checking the pulse and breathing, holding the wound when Elrond was stitching. After the first two hours, Aragorn found himself exhausted. The high levels of concentration and worry had tired him to the point of swaying on his feet. Galadriel, who noticed his predicament, came near and laid her hands on his shoulders. She concentrated and a flood of warmth and strength ran through the young man. He gratefully smiled at Galadriel.

"You have great healing abilities, Aragorn. Use them well."

Galadriel did the same with Elrond, who was equally exhausted. Performing such an operation on anyone would have been draining, doing it to someone he cared for greatly was almost more than the elf-lord could cope with.

Whilst they were working, Aragorn could not help thinking back to the time when he and Legolas had been lovers. It appeared so long ago now, and yet, physically Legolas had only changed so little. Seeing him here in Lothlorien had made Aragorn aware of how much he had missed his former lover's smile and touch. Legolas must not die! He was too young, too beautiful, to die.

Finally, Elrond closed the last stitch. They carefully bound the wound with bandages, with healing herbs packed underneath, Then Elrond said: "We must move him very carefully to a proper bed, but he must not be jolted."

Aragorn and Elrond very carefully moved their patient to a nearby bed, already prepared for him.

"We must immobilise him. When he wakes up, he must not move his stomach." Elrond took a few more bandages and used them as restraints running across Legolas' thighs and upper arms. "For a few days, he must keep this wound completely still."

Aragorn looked at his father. "Will he make it?"

Elrond looked absolutely exhausted. "I do not know. The test will be what happens when we give him fluids. He will need to drink, a lot, to flush the poisons from his body. If the wound remains closed, he will recover. If it opens, he will die. I am surprised he has survived this far. He is young and strong, if anyone has a chance to survive such an ordeal it would be someone like him. But we will not know for several days whether he will survive. For now, either Thranduil or Haldir should be with him all the time so that one of them is with him when he wakes up. I need to speak to them."

Galadriel heard his words. "Thranduil is waiting outside. He is most anxious to see Legolas. Haldir has woken up. He has finally told me what happened. Tinarvel, the elf who went with them for their patrol apparently was so jealous of Legolas bonding to Haldir that they had an argument. They then encountered a group of orcs, and in the aftermath of the fight, Tinarvel shot Legolas. Haldir said that it was cold-blooded and deliberate. It was not an accident."

Both Aragorn and Elrond gasped with shock. Deliberate killings amongst elves outside of battles were extremely rare.

Galadriel continued. "Celeborn and I have sent messages to all elven settlements, as well as messengers to Rivendell and Lasgalen. Tinarvel must be found. He is unbalanced and dangerous."

Elrond sighed and said: "So now we know. I must speak to Thranduil, he needs to know what happened to his son."

Looking around, he asked: "Where is Haldir?"

"He was so exhausted that the healers forced him to drink some sleeping draught. He needs the rest."

Elrond nodded. "So do we. I will speak to Thranduil, and then I must rest as well. Although the knowledge of what happened will make that difficult."

-o-o-o-

Outside, Thranduil had waited. He paced up and down the hallway but finally decided to settle near the door of Legolas' room. A thousand thoughts churned through his mind. He was desperately worried, and it was still unclear what had happened. Haldir's statement had not exactly been coherent. The king once more became acutely aware of how much he loved his son and how much joy he had found in him.

After what seemed like an unending period of time, Elrond and Aragorn emerged from the room. They both looked ready to drop.

"We have done what we can. The next few days are critical. If he makes it through these days, he will live and heal. It will be very slow; it will take many weeks before he will be able to take up his normal life. But first he must survive the critical period. I would like you or Haldir to be with him all the time, so that one of you is with him when he wakes."

Thranduil looked hard at Elrond, and then at Aragorn. It was clear that both had done and given everything in their might.

"Thank you both", the king said and forced a smile.

"Do not yet thank us, we do not yet know what the outcome will be."

Elrond then proceeded to tell Thranduil what he had just heard from Galadriel. At first, Thranduil was unable to take in the words he had just heard. Another elf had deliberately shot his son! This was so utterly implausible that Thranduil would have not believed the message, had it not come from Galadriel and Elrond. And then anger set in. How could have an imbalanced elf have been allowed to go on patrol? Why had no one noticed? How could Haldir let this happen?

Despite his exhaustion, Elrond was perceptive enough to at least guess at what Thranduil was going through. He was a father as well, and if something like this had happened to one of his children ... Elrond did not want to think about that possibility.

Thranduil stood absolutely still, his fists clenched and his mind racing. But when he spoke, it was not so much in anger but in anguish. "Why, Elrond, why did no one notice that he was imbalanced? How could Haldir not notice?"

Elrond looked at Thranduil with compassion. "I do not know. What I do know is that some people who are mentally imbalanced are very, very good at hiding the fact that they are, until a trigger causes their problems to surface. I think this is what happened here. There were probably signs, but neither Haldir nor Legolas would have been able to read them correctly."

Thranduil sighed deeply. Elrond closed the distance between them, and in a supportive gesture, embraced the elven king. Thranduil was startled, but then leaned into the embrace. In this time of desperate worry, he needed the physical contact Elrond offered. They stood like this for a long time, the Lord of Rivendell holding the King of Lasgalen, providing what little comfort he could.

-o-o-o-

Haldir's consciousness slowly returned as the drug-induced sleep wore off. With a start, he sat up, remembering Legolas. Legolas! Without being fully awake, he tried to stand up. He was surprised when a pair of hands gently pressed him back onto the bed. As his eyes focused, Haldir realised that he was laying in a bed in the Halls of Healing and that the hands belonged to Aragorn.

A thousand questions rushed through Haldir's mind. "How is Legolas?"

Aragorn sighed. "Elrond and I took out the wood and sewed up the wound. It is a grievous injury and the next few days will show whether he can survive this." Haldir was shocked by the frankness of the young men, and yet he appreciated it. Haldir was a warrior, and knew enough about wounds to know that Legolas would have to be very lucky to survive.

"Can I see him?"

"I thought that was what you would ask. After this sleeping draught you will be unsteady. Come, I will help you."

Haldir looked at the young man. He could see that Aragorn was utterly exhausted himself. "Why are you doing this?"

Aragorn's silver-grey eyes sought and found Haldir's eyes. "You know Legolas' and my history; I do not need to tell you. Seeing him again, and then during these long hours of the operation, I realised that I have never really stopped caring fro him."

Haldir stared at Aragorn. He was shocked by his honesty and perhaps even more shocked by what Aragorn had just said.

The young man continued. "I have hurt Legolas badly, and I do not wish to hurt him again. I have seen how happy you are together – you are good for him, and he is probably good for you. I will do everything in my power to ensure that you two can be happy together." He smiled a sad little smile that did not reach his eyes.

Haldir stared at Aragorn in complete surprise. The remorse and self-denial evident in the young man's words touched him, even though he had always felt angry towards Aragorn for what he had done to Legolas.

"... But what about you?" he found himself asking.

"I have had my chance and I have wasted it. I was too young and immature to fully appreciate what Legolas offered me freely. He has found great happiness with you. You will have many long years together – Legolas would have not had that opportunity with me."

Haldir looked at Aragorn. After what he head just heard and knowing that Aragorn had helped to save Legolas life, he could not help feeling a mixture of pity and respect for the young man. This was not how Haldir had expected to feel towards Legolas' former lover.

"Could you still be a friend?"

Aragorn smiled that sad little smile again. "I do not know. I do not wish Legolas to know how I feel for him; perhaps time will dull my feelings as it has done before. Legolas has been through enough, he deserves to be happy with you without having to think about me. I think he would like to be friends again, but I am not certain I will be able to. I would like to be his, and your friend, if you would have me as such, but Legolas must never know what we have just talked about."

One pair of silvery-grey and one pair of grey-blue eyes locked. Haldir nodded. This conversation would remain between Aragorn and himself.

Then Aragorn surprised Haldir again. Without warning, he came up to Haldir and embraced him tightly. "Thank you, Haldir."

As he moved away, Haldir caught his wrist. "Aragorn? Thank you for being honest with me." Haldir had never touched a mortal before, and part of him was surprised that Aragorn's wrist did not feel much different to that of an elf's. The skin was a slightly different texture but that was all. Somehow, Haldir had always thought that all men were hairy and their skin coarse. Within a few moments, Aragorn had unwittingly shattered many of Haldir's notions of men.

"Come, let us see how Legolas is doing." Aragorn slipped his arm underneath Haldir's arm and shoulder. "Lean on me, or you might fall. The effect of the drugs has not yet worn of."

**TBC. Please review**


	9. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 9

**Author's note: Thanks, everyone, for your reviews. Again, Partheon has beta-ed for me – a special thanks again!**

**Chapter 9**

The next three days passed agonisingly slowly. Thranduil and Haldir took turns to sit at Legolas' bed, often with Elrond in attendance as well. Aragorn stayed in the background, but quietly supported wherever he could. He brought food and found more comfortable chairs. He made sure that everyone ate at least semi-regularly and that both Haldir and Thranduil rested at times. Legolas did not wake up. Elrond tried to wake Legolas on several occasions, Legolas needed some liquid to flush out his system, but it was impossible to raise him. He lay still, unmoving with his eyes closed. His skin was still almost translucent and his dark eyelashes stood out starkly against his pale cheeks.

During these long hours, the foundations of a lasting friendship between Haldir and Aragorn were laid. Haldir began to appreciate the remorse and guilt but also great inner resources that Aragorn had to offer. Aragorn, in turn, became even more aware of the fact how deeply Haldir loved Legolas, and how much the younger elf meant to the Lorien warrior. They spent much time together, either in silence or even conversing, trying to get to know each other better. On the evening of the third day, Haldir asked the question that he had wanted to ask all along.

"What do you feel for Arwen, Aragorn? You left Legolas for her but what do you feel for her?"

Aragorn sighed. He had battled with the answer to the very same question over the last two days, once he had admitted to himself that he still cared for Legolas.

"I like her greatly. She is strong, and beautiful, and there is something about her that makes me feel that we belong together, that somehow our fates are intertwined. I do not love her in the same way that I have loved Legolas. I do not know whether one can ever love two people in the same way. I could see Arwen and I being bound, but Elrond objects and I also do not wish to see her losing her immortal life."

"I believe that she loves me deeply and trusts me to an extent that makes me ashamed. I think she knows that I have never really stopped loving Legolas; she knew it before I admitted it even to myself. And yet, she does not object. She told me once that she knew that we would be bound and have a family and that she could wait. I do not know how she can be so certain, but then she is of the Eldar and I am not." Again, there was the small self-depreciating smile that Haldir had come to know as one of the characteristics of the young man.

They had just reached the end of this conversation, when they heard a small moan. Haldir and Aragorn rushed to Legolas bedside. The young elf's eyelids fluttered and finally opened. His eyes slowly focused.

"... Haldir?" Legolas' voice was a hardly audible whisper.

"Yes, I am here." Haldir took Legolas' hand and squeezed it gently. Aragorn quietly slipped out to find Thranduil, who needed to know that his son had woken up.

"Legolas, how do you feel?"

Legolas' eyelids dropped again.

"... it hurts..."

Haldir gently stroked Legolas' face. "It would do. Elrond and Aragorn removed the arrow and stitched the wound. You need to drink – are you thirsty?"

"... yes..."

But Legolas had lost consciousness again.

Haldir looked around in a slight panic. Where had Aragorn gone? Haldir did not want to leave Legolas, so he decided that he would have to try and give Legolas a drink before anyone else turned up. He filled a small glass with some water and very gently lifted Legolas' head.

"Legolas? Wake up again ... please. Try to drink a little bit."

Legolas eyes were firmly shut again. At that moment, Thranduil appeared, with Elrond and Aragorn in tow.

"He has slipped away again. I would like to give him something to drink."

Elrond took the glass from him. "Hold his head up slightly, and call him. I will give him the water."

On hearing Haldir call his name several times, Legolas finally struggled to open his eyes again. Elrond put the glass to his lips, and the injured elf drank instinctively. After a few sips, his eyes closed.

Elrond gently touched the younger elf's forehead. He frowned. "He is developing a fever. This means his body is fighting, but it now depends how much strength he has left and how well his stomach has healed. If the water he just had remains in his stomach, he has a chance."

During the next hours, Legolas fever rose. Beads of sweat stood on his forehead and his pale checks flushed. He moaned and became restless. Thranduil and Haldir did not leave his side. In the early hours of the morning, Aragorn took the pulse and breathing rate yet again. Legolas' pulse was far too fast and thready, his breathing irregular and shallow.

"Father, something is wrong. I can feel it."

Elrond rushed to his son's side. He looked serious. This was the crisis point that he had waited for all this time. "His life force is leaving him, but he is still fighting. We need to help him stay here rather than to leave for the Halls of Mandos."

"Haldir, Thranduil, take his hands and call to him. It does not matter how, just call him and tell him you love him, as a son, as a lover. I will support you." Elrond laid his hand on Legolas forehead and concentrated. Thranduil and Haldir did as Elrond had asked, in their desperation completely unashamed to show their affection for Legolas in public. They remained for this for what seemed to be a long time, until Elrond said: "Aragorn, go and get Galadriel. I cannot do this much longer."

Within minutes, Galadriel returned with the young man and took Elrond's place. The moment the elf-lord lifted his hands; he swayed and would have fallen if Aragorn had not caught him. "You have drained yourself, father." Aragorn led Elrond to a nearby bed and helped him to lie down. "Rest." Elrond did not have to be told, his eyes were closing of their own accord.

After a while, Galadriel moved her hands away from Legolas' forehead. She, too, looked tired. She turned to Aragorn and said: "We have done what we can. We have given him all the support and love we can give him. In the end, he must find his own way."

At that moment, Legolas' eyelids fluttered again. Very slowly his lashes lifted. "Ada? Haldir?" Again his voice was just a small whisper. Galadriel rushed back to his bed and touched his forehead.

The fever had broken.

-o-o-o-

During the night, Legolas woke up on a number of occasions, each time finding either his father or Haldir at his side with Elrond or Aragorn in the background. Slowly consciousness and memory returned. He remembered being shot by Tinarvel, but after that he could not remember much at all. There were fleeting glimpses of being carried by Haldir and later, of people around him calling his name. Especially Haldir. And his father. But there were other faces as well, Elrond, Aragorn's and Galadriel's.

Legolas became slowly aware of an aching pain in his stomach, and the fact that he could not move. Something kept him from moving. Legolas forced his eyes open, and to his surprise found that the sun was shining in through the window. Haldir was sitting next to his bed in a chair, his eyes glazed over in sleep. He looked exhausted. Legolas also saw the sleeping figure of Aragorn on a bed nearby. Legolas' mind and eyes cleared. He realised that he was very thirsty although he had a vague memory of being given something to drink on several occasions. This also made him aware of another need, which was becoming more urgent as he thought about it. He sighed. Haldir looked so tired – but he would need to wake him.

"Haldir...?" Haldir was awake in an instant on hearing Legolas' voice. With joy he saw that Legolas looked much more aware of his surroundings.

"Legolas, you are wake!" He took the younger elf's hands. "Elrond and Aragorn cut an arrow out of your stomach. It was a very difficult procedure and we did not know for several days whether you would live. Elrond asked for restrains to be put on you as you must not move."

"Haldir, I am very thirsty." Legolas' voice still sounded very weak, but much stronger than it had been before.

Gently, Haldir lifted Legolas' head and gave him more water. Legolas looked at him. "Haldir, I also need ... well, I need..."

Aragorn had been woken by the conversation and approached the bed.

"Estel, have you been here all this time?" Unconsciously, Legolas used Aragorn's childhood elven name.

It was Haldir who responded. "Your father and I have taken turns, and Elrond and Aragorn as well. There have always been two of us with you, Legolas. You have been, and still are, very ill."

Legolas absorbed that information and then turned to Aragorn. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. "Thank you, Est...Aragorn. You know what I need, don't you..."

Aragorn nodded, went to a nearby cupboard and returned with an oddly shaped bottle. "Haldir, help him with that. He cannot move his arms enough." He smiled. Legolas' request was a good sign – it meant that the water he had had to drink had gone where it was supposed to go, rather than fill his abdomen.

For a brief moment, Haldir looked in surprise at the item in his hand and then realised what it was for. He nodded and quickly helped Legolas to use it. Legolas looked very relieved and smiled. "Thank you. I hate being so dependant on others."

"You will be for some time to come, so better get used to it. "There was a smile in Haldir's eyes and voice as well. He leant forward and kissed Legolas very gently on the lips.

"Always know that I love you," he whispered into Legolas ear.

"I know. I love you too," was the equally whispered reply.

Aragorn had left quietly to find Elrond.

-o-o-o-

After this day, the worst was over. Legolas recovered slowly but at a steady pace. Elrond told him that it would take several weeks before he would be allowed to leave the Hall of Healing. Legolas groaned at that piece of news, but Elrond simply told him that he was very lucky to be alive, and that no risks could be taken.

He had not had much time by himself. Elrond, Thranduil, Haldir and Aragorn had alternated keeping him company. Other friends had visited. Once he had become more aware of his surroundings, he had noticed with surprise that during the time of his illness Haldir and Aragorn seemed to have become friends. Legolas was pleased about this, he had hoped for this but had not truly believed that it could happen.

Unfortunately, recovery was slow. Elrond had warned Legolas of this, but nevertheless the young elf found the pace of his recovery frustrating. Two weeks after being injured, Legolas had to admit to himself that getting out of bed and especially moving into a sitting position was still uncomfortable. He also knew that he was not yet strong enough to walk by himself, he had tried, but had needed support very quickly.

It was a warm, sunny afternoon, and one of the moments when Legolas did not have company. He yearned to be outside – it was the middle of the summer, the weather was warm and pleasant, a day to sit in the shade of the trees and listen to the whispering of their leaves. Instead he was stuck inside, and worse still, in bed. He was also acutely aware of the fact that he had not been able to bath since his injury. Of course, he had been washed, but that was not the same as having a proper bath. Most of all, he missed being able to wash his hair, it looked stringy and lank, and felt worse. He had asked Haldir to tie it together in a single braid to get it out of the way.

Not for the first time, Legolas thought about what had happened. He felt a deep anger towards Tinarvel – there was no excuse or explanation that Legolas could accept for what Tinarvel had done. So far Tinarvel had not been found. The planned date for the bonding was already almost two weeks past, and if his current rate of recovery was anything to go by, it would have to wait until the autumn. This would mean that Elrond, Aragorn and the twins would miss his bonding – Legolas knew that they could not stay in Lothlorien much longer. Rivendell needed its master, Aragorn and the twins had promised to meet up with the rangers in Bree in early September – this meant a six-week journey at least. Midsummer was past; they would not be able to stay for more than another two weeks. Legolas sighed.

Legolas picked up a book, but soon realized that he was staring at the pages without taking in the content. With a frown, he closed the volume and leaned back against the pillows. Perhaps he could sleep a bit. After a while, he knew that he would not sleep either. So he resigned himself to dozing, feeling very bored.

TBC. **Please review**

**Response to nevermind's review**: Normally I would have emailed but your review is not signed, so no email address...

Concerning the repetition: I tried to make an important point and to emphasise it. Sorry you did not like it.

Concerning the arrowhead: Good point – stored away for further reference.

Concerning the 'glaring pot hole': The reason why Elrond chose Aragorn above the elvish healers from Lothlorien is that he knows exactly what Aragorn can and cannot do. He trained him himself, and knows both his capabilities and limitations extremely well. In such a delicate situation, Elrond does not take the risk of working together with someone whom he does not know. In my fiction, the twins trained at warriors, not as healers.


	10. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thanks, everyone, for your reviews.**

**Chapter 10**

Haldir was sitting in the little room that served as the guards' planning room. It only contained a desk and several cupboards filled with maps. The walls were also covered with maps and guard rotas. Most recently maps showing the searches for Tinarvel had been added.

Haldir sat at the little desk, his head in his hands. He was tired, and was not above admitting this to himself, even if he would never tell anyone else. After having delivered Legolas into Elrond's care, he had not really taken the time to recover himself – he had been too worried about Legolas. After a while, he could neglect his own duties no longer, and even though Galadriel had told him not to go on patrols himself, he had still had to do all the planning of normal patrols. As usual he had help with this, no one person could organise several hundred warriors, but ultimately the responsibility for the smooth functioning of the guards' duties was his task.

Added to this, he had also organised the search for Tinarvel, this was a deeply personal issue for him. He was torn between the urge to join the searchers and to remain with Legolas. In the end Galadriel suggested that on this occasion he was needed more at home than out with his warriors.

Between all this planning and organising, he had spent as much time as possible with Legolas. At first, when Legolas' condition was critical, he had not been able to sleep, and later that did not seem to be enough time for it. Haldir felt emotionally drained, he thought it was odd that it was only after the most critical time was over, that the impact of all what had happened really hit him.

Oddly enough, it had been Aragorn who had been his greatest support during the last few weeks. The young man had stayed in the background, but seemed to be able to perceive others' needs often before they became aware of them themselves. There had been many occasions when suddenly Aragorn appeared with some food or told Haldir to take a break.

Haldir and Aragorn had also spent quite a lot of time talking, filling the long hours at Legolas' bedside. Haldir also had come to know Elrond and the twins much better; it was surprising how much long, shared night watches encouraged in-depth conversations.

With a sigh, Haldir rubbed his temples. He had a throbbing headache, which he knew was only caused by tiredness, and tried to concentrate on the report before him. Since their encounter with the orcs, the guarding of Lorien's borders had been intensified.

Haldir also worried about what would happen between him and Legolas. If it had not been for Tinarvel, they would be bound by now. He did not pursue that train of thought, this was too painful. He hoped that once Legolas was well enough, they would go ahead with the ceremony. But a part of him feared that Legolas would not forgive him for not having recognised Tinarvel's jealousy earlier, and for not having prevented what happened.

With another deep sigh, Haldir laid his head on his crossed arms. He just needed to rest for a few moments; perhaps the headache would lessen with a little rest. Within moments, the marchwarden was fast asleep, not even realising that his eyes had closed.

-o-o-o-

Galadriel, Thranduil and Elrond had, not for the first time, discussed what should happen to Tinarvel when he was found. All three agreed that this was not a matter of 'if', but a matter of 'when'. Notices had gone out to all elven settlements, informing them what Tinarvel had done, what he looked like and the urgent plea to deliver him to either Lasgalen, Lothlorien or Rivendell, whichever was nearest to his place of capture. Elves were creatures not made to live alone; at some stage Tinarvel would contact other elves, if he was not found beforehand.

He stood no chance of passing as a human and passing unnoticed among men. Like all Lorien elves, he was tall, fair and slender, and the fact that he did not age made it unlikely that he could live amongst humans unrecognised for any length of time. Elves had time and their memories were long – so Tinarvel might hide for a century but one day he would be found. Which raised the question of what to do with him at that point in time.

They discussed different options – execution, exile or lifetime imprisonment. The first option they ruled out almost immediately, Thranduil felt that that a swift death was insufficient punishment for what Tinarvel had done, and both Elrond and Galadriel felt that killing Tinarvel would put his judges on par with him. In the end, no one had the right to take another's life.

Exile was a viable option; it had been used before for elves who had committed serious offences. This was very rare, and usually the exiled elves faded within a few centuries because they could not survive the loneliness of their existence.

Lifetime imprisonment was perhaps the most severe punishment any elf could receive. The prospect of being imprisoned, robbed of freedom and the ability to communicate with nature for eternity, here and in the West, would be terrifying for any elf. Only Galadriel could remember this form of punishment ever having been used, and that had been a case of multiple kin slaying. She felt that exile would be a more appropriate level of punishment for what Tinarvel had done.

Thranduil opted for lifetime imprisonment, not surprisingly; after all, Tinarvel had tried to murder his son. Galadriel voted for exile, and Elrond was undecided – he could understand both viewpoints.

"We should talk to both Legolas and Haldir, particularly Legolas. Once Tinarvel is found, Legolas should take the decision." Elrond looked at Galadriel and Thranduil. "He was fortunate to survive, it should be him who has the final say."

Both Thranduil and Galadriel nodded in agreement.

There was a pause in their conversation. Then Thranduil said: "I would like to see Legolas and Haldir bond as soon as possible. If this incident had not happened, they would be bound now, they have both waited for years for the ceremony. To me it feels as if that every day their bonding is postponed is a small victory for Tinarvel. Elrond, do you think Legolas is healthy enough for a bonding?"

Both Galadriel and Elrond looked at the elven king with surprise. Elrond took a deep breath. "I am uncertain whether Legolas is strong enough to go through a bonding. He has lost much strength and has not fully healed."

Thranduil looked crestfallen. Elrond paused for a moment. "But, Thranduil, you may be surprised to hear this, I have also thought about this. Not so much because I feel that a postponement is a 'victory' for Tinarvel, but because I think that it would be good for both Legolas and Haldir. Haldir is exhausted, he would not admit to this but it is easy to see for anyone who looks. Recently Legolas has been quite withdrawn, not a surprise after what happened to him. I think for both of them the closer emotional support they could give each other after a bonding would be very helpful. As a healer I would give my assent to this idea, people have not only physical needs, sometimes the emotional needs are equally if not more important."

Galadriel smiled, and said to Elrond: "If you think the risk can be justified, I would be more than pleased to go ahead with his bonding. I have always felt they should have bonded earlier."

Thranduil's face lit up. "Galadriel, Elrond – how soon could the ceremony take place?"

Both Galadriel and Elrond smiled at Thranduil's impatience. "There is no reason it could not take place very soon – everything was more or less prepared. Instead of conducting the ceremony in the woods, we could use the gardens of the Halls of Healing, they are beautiful, and Legolas would not need to walk as far. Elrond, would you release him home after the ceremony?"

"Yes, but only if Haldir could be taken off his duties for a couple of weeks. Legolas will not be able to move up and down from their talan frequently at the moment, and will need someone to look after him."

Galadriel nodded. "This can be arranged. Haldir has done more than he should have anyway recently."

She hesitated and then smiled. "We could arrange everything as a surprise for them. For tomorrow."

Elrond and Thranduil stared at her, and then both laughed.

Galadriel added: "If it truly is meant to be a surprise it would have to be very soon – a bonding cannot be kept secret for long."

Elrond looked at Thranduil. The king nodded. "If you think your people can prepare everything until tomorrow, I would be very happy for this to go ahead. Elrond, what do you think?

"It is not without risk, but I also think that it would be good for them."

-o-o-o-

Legolas was dozing on his bed, feeling miserable. Haldir had told him he would come to see him in the afternoon, but so far there had been no sign of him. Legolas could not help but feel cross about Haldir's absence, although a part of him knew fully well that he was being unreasonable.

He knew that Thranduil and Elrond were busy with Galadriel, and that Haldir had some important duties to see to. Aragorn and the twins had gone with one of the search parties.

Earlier in the day, two of the warriors in their patrol had visited briefly, but they, too had been on their way to join the search for Tinarvel. So Legolas had been mostly alone with his thoughts, and these thoughts had not been pleasant. The more Legolas thought about what had happened, the more he blamed Haldir for being shot. Haldir had known that Tinarvel was jealous, but he had not altered the rota. This entire incident could have been avoided!

Legolas was so restless that he decided to endure the discomfort and get up to walk a few steps. He carefully swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. One he was standing, the discomfort dimmed to a pulling ache that was bearable. He slowly walked to the balcony and leaned on the rail, enjoying the summer breeze. He had stood there only a few moments, when the door opened, and Haldir entered.

"I am so sorry that I am so late. I had a lot to do. Are you supposed to be out of bed?" Haldir did not add that he had fallen asleep. His head still hurt furiously.

Legolas did not turn. "I waited for you." His tone was even, but the reproach unmistakable.

That, in turn, angered Haldir. "Legolas, as much as I love you, but life goes on. I have duties to perform and you know that." The moment he had said the words, he knew he had sounded harsher than he had intended.

Legolas turned. "If you had listened to me, none of this would have happened." There was anger in his voice.

Haldir was taken aback. Although he had thought the same many times, it hurt to hear Legolas say it. Haldir was too exhausted to respond to this reproach. He sat down on the nearest bed, looking down. After a while he lifted his head, looked at Legolas and asked:

"Do you want me to leave?"

Legolas did not respond. Slowly Haldir got up. When Legolas still made no move, he turned and left the room.

-o-o-o-

Haldir felt utterly drained and dejected when he left Legolas. He felt even too tired to really think through what had just happened between them. He left the Halls of Healing and turned to go home, but then he realised that he did not want to go to the bedroom he and Legolas had shared for so many years. He found himself in the gardens of the Halls of Healing.

For a while he walked between the trees and flowers, plants and grass, and tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Legolas and he had disagreements before but they had never lashed out at each other like this before. He wondered if this would be the end of their relationship, and a great sadness came over him. Haldir had no doubts that he still loved Legolas, regardless of the hurtful words they had just exchanged. But he was not at all certain that his feelings were returned any longer.

Finally the marchwarden sat on one of the secluded benches underneath some flowering shrubs, leaning forward with his face buried in his hands. If he had not been so weary, he would have cried at that moment.

TBC. **Please review.**


	11. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 11

**Author's note : Thank you to all reviewers and especially to Partheon for editing.**

**Cami: Yes, Rumil and Orophin will appear. I have not forgotten about them.**

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 11**

The moment Haldir left, Legolas knew that he had made a mistake. The look of utter dejection and hurt on Haldir's face pierced him to the heart. Legolas knew he had lashed out in irritation and anger, and that it had been deeply unfair. After all, Haldir had saved his life!

Legolas sighed and returned to his bed. Suddenly the effort of standing seemed to be too much. If he had been more mobile, he would have gone after Haldir. As it was, he hoped that Haldir would give him an opportunity to apologise.

He tried to rest but could not get his mind off of what he had said to Haldir, and Haldir's reaction. He bitterly regretted his selfishness and thoughtlessness.

His thoughts were interrupted when Thranduil came to visit. After the meeting with Galadriel and Elrond, the king had gone for a swim in the river before seeing his son. He saw immediately that something was wrong.

"Legolas? What is wrong?"

Legolas groaned inwardly. His father could read him far too well at times. But then he decided to tell Thranduil what had happened between him and Haldir. Thranduil was shocked but tried not to show his concern. The king sat silent for a moment.

"You have spoken in anger and because you are ill and not quite yourself. I know you well, Legolas, and there is one thing I can say with certainty. You are normally neither selfish nor thoughtless. Haldir knows this too. If you apologise to him, he will forgive you, although I do not doubt that you have hurt him deeply."

Legolas hung his head. But then he looked up. "Ada, I cannot move far enough to look for him. Can you please find him and ask him to come here? Tell him I would like to apologise."

-o-o-o-

In the meantime, Elrond had also thought about seeing Legolas. He wanted to give him a thorough check-up before the next day. The elf-lord took his time, making his way slowly through the gardens of the Halls of Healing, admiring the variety of plants and the way they had been planted to create an apparently natural scene. He stopped when he saw a familiar figure seated on a bench, half hidden underneath some beautiful flowering shrubs.

Haldir did not look as if he was aware of his surroundings at all. He sat bent forward, face buried in his hands, with his long hair hiding his face. However, his warrior instincts were still finely tuned and he looked up when Elrond approached. Elrond was shocked. He had known that Haldir had been tired but the marchwarden looked absolutely exhausted. His normally pale complexion had a translucent quality and he had dark circles beneath his eyes. Instinctively Elrond knew that something was amiss, more than physical tiredness.

"May I sit with you for a while? It is beautiful here."

For a brief moment Elrond thought Haldir would be honest and say that he wanted to be alone – it was obvious that he did not wish for company, but to Elrond it was equally obvious that he needed someone to talk to.

Haldir moved to the side to allow Elrond to sit down, and said: "It is indeed a beautiful spot. I came to sit here for a little while."

Elrond looked intensely at the elf at his side. "Haldir? I do not know you well but I can tell that you are both tired and worried. You need rest. I am surprised to see you here – I thought I would find you with Legolas."

Haldir shifted uncomfortably. Then he opened his mouth, shut it again, and then sighed.

Elrond waited. Haldir still sat bent forward and had begun to twist a strand of his long hair. This struck Elrond, he had never seen Haldir doing this before. Haldir sighed again.

"Legolas blames me for what happened to him. And in a way it is true. He was concerned about Tinarvel's hostility towards him, and I did not listen to him. It is all my fault."

For a long moment Elrond regarded Haldir in silence. Then he laid a hand gently on his shoulder. If it had been one of his sons or even Legolas, he would have embraced the elf at his side; but Elrond felt that he did not know Haldir well enough for that gesture – although he knew it was needed.

"I do not know what happened between the two of you, but I have known Legolas for many years. I have seen the two of you together. He loves you, do not doubt that. It is quite possible that he spoke mainly in irritation, like you, Legolas is used to an active, outdoor life. He has spent almost three weeks in the Halls of Healing now and is probably very bored. So he lashed out at the person closest to him – we all do it at times, and it hurts to be at the receiving end of it, especially if you already reproach yourself for this. This was entirely Tinarvel's fault; no one could have foreseen what would happen. Go, speak to Legolas and make up with him. And then get some rest."

"Do you think he would want to see me still?"

"Yes. He probably already regrets what he has said."

-o-o-o-

Legolas had finally dozed off into a fitful sleep when Haldir arrived in his room. The Lorien warrior hesitated before entering but then softly knocked on the door. When there was no response, he opened the door carefully. Legolas was lying on his bed, obviously asleep. 'At least', Haldir thought, 'he is no longer sleeping with his eyes closed.' He did not want to wake Legolas but could not resist the temptation to come closer to the bed and at least look at Legolas.

Somehow Legolas became aware of Haldir's presence. His eyes focused, and he looked up.

"Haldir.... I am so sorry... I do not know how I could say what I did to you. None of what happened is your fault, I am so sorry, I was so very unfair to you ..." Legolas' dark eyes told of his regret even more than his words.

Haldir sat down on the bed next to Legolas and took his hands. "I am the one who should be sorry. If I only had listened better! You were right, this could have been avoided. It was my fault."

Legolas shook his head and squeezed Haldir's hands in return. "No, Haldir. It was Tinarvel's fault alone. There was no way you could have known what would happen. Can you forgive my hurtful words?"

"Oh Legolas, there is nothing to forgive – you did not say anything that I had not thought myself. Can you forgive me for not listening to you?"

Instead of an answer, Legolas pulled Haldir down and kissed him. The kiss lingered and Haldir closed his eyes in pleasure, savouring the moment.

"Haldir? Would you like to lay down with me for a little while? You look very tired."

"Do you think that is wise? If someone comes in?"

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "It is not exactly a secret that we are lovers, and I do not suggest that we undress ... but just to hold you, closely ..." There was almost a plea in Legolas' voice.

Haldir did not hesitate any longer. He quickly removed his boots and then lay down next to Legolas, who had moved against the wall to make some room. Legolas then wound his arms around Haldir's shoulders, pulling him close. Both elves revelled in the feeling of closeness, of familiarity and comfort. They kissed gently, until Legolas realised that Haldir struggled to keep awake. Physical and emotional weariness had caught up with him.

"Haldir? You are exhausted. Sleep."

Haldir did not reject this suggestion. He buried his head on Legolas' shoulder, enjoying the familiar smell and feel of Legolas' body and hair. He was asleep within moments.

Legolas, too, soon became drowsy and drifted off to sleep.

-o-o-o-

Elrond and Thranduil met at the evening meal. Both realised quickly that the other knew of the argument between Legolas and Haldir, and without loosing many words, they decided to check discreetly whether it had been resolved. Elrond had wanted to Thranduil to go by himself, he knew Legolas and Haldir much better than Elrond did, but somewhat to his surprise, Thranduil had asked him to come along.

When they arrived at the Halls of Healing, the door to Legolas' room was slightly ajar, and there was no sound coming from the room. Thranduil opened the door gently, and after a moment, turned smiling to Elrond. "I suppose everything has been resolved." He moved to the side and Elrond quietly looked into the room. Both Legolas and Haldir were fast asleep on Legolas' bed, in each other's arms. Haldir was still fully dressed except for his boots.

Elrond closed the door gently, and said: "They both need the rest. But Legolas looks much better than he has in a while. Let us tell the healers to leave them alone for tonight, and hope that they both sleep to the morning."

Thranduil looked at Elrond, still with a smile in his eyes. "I hope very much that the patrols with your sons and Haldir's brothers return early tomorrow – they are due back, but there can always be delays."

"Galadriel will wait with the ceremony until they are all back. She would not go ahead without them being here."

"What if Tinarvel is found?"

"He will be detained and can be dealt with after the bonding."

Thranduil nodded and looked at Elrond. "Elrond, I have not always had kind thoughts about you in the past, there have been many bad memories between us. But I cannot even begin to express how grateful I am that you saved Legolas. No one else could have done that. We owe you a large debt."

Elrond shook his head. "No, you do not owe me anything, Thranduil. I am more than pleased that I have been able to save your son's life. He is precious to me, as well. To see him bond now, after all that he has been through, will be my reward."

"You do not mind him bonding to Haldir?"

Elrond smiled. "No, I wish him all possible happiness. He and Haldir are well matched."

Thranduil did not pursue the topic, much to Elrond's relief. He had not wanted to talk about Aragorn or Arwen.

"Come, Elrond, let us walk under the stars for a while."

Thranduil and Elrond spent much of the night walking under the stars, mostly in companionable silence but at times talking as well. Both felt that this night helped healing many wounds of the past. Elrond remembered how when they were both much younger; they had been friends and had spent much time together. When he mentioned these memories, regret evident in his voice, Thranduil answered: "After that battle, when so many of our people died, and my father – I could not forgive you that. We have talked about this before. But now – you have given me my son back, and I know it was difficult for you. You have supported me even when you were exhausted yourself. Elrond, you have changed much since that battle, and perhaps I have as well."

Elrond looked at Thranduil and saw sincerity in the blue eyes. "You have changed much, as well, Thranduil, perhaps more than you realise. What you just said – you would never have said this even a few years ago."

Elrond sighed. "I see much darkness facing us before we all leave these shores. We will have to fight together, or perish. If we can do this in friendship, it would be much easier."

Thranduil silently nodded but then suddenly grinned mischievously. They had arrived at a small stream. "How about a swim?"

Elrond laughed. The idea was so incongruous with their previous conversation yet so appropriate. It was a beautiful place and the night was warm. Elrond had not done anything spontaneous in a very long time, and he suspected, Thranduil had not either.

"Why not?"

Both Elrond and Thranduil quickly shed their clothes. Elrond watched Thranduil entering the water. He briefly admired Thranduil's beauty, the flawless fair skin and well-proportioned body. Thranduil was broader in built than his son but otherwise they looked much alike. Elrond had never been physically interested in males, and even as a very young elf, he had limited his explorations mainly to females. But nevertheless, his sense of aesthetics was pleased by the image of Thranduil moving gracefully into the water.

Thranduil turned. "Are you coming? It is very pleasant." Elrond did not hesitate any longer and followed the king onto the water. They swam next to each other for quite a while, enjoying the cool water after a warm day. After some time, they got out, and using their clothes as sheets, lay down to let the gentle night breeze dry their bodies and hair.

Elrond said quietly: "I have not gone for a night time swim for a long time."

"Neither have I."

After a while, they both dozed off. After a few hours, Elrond woke up and looked at his sleeping companion. With regret he realised that he would have to wake Thranduil as they needed to return to the city before the next day.

TBC. **Please review**


	12. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 12

**Author's note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews I received for the last chapter. For me, Elrond and Thranduil renew their friendship in this fiction, nothing more – but that is not to say you cannot let your fantasy wander in a different direction ...**

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 12**

Legolas woke up during the night because his right arm was trapped uncomfortably underneath Haldir's shoulders. He carefully pulled it out, trying not to wake Haldir who slept peacefully on his side. The scent of the flowers was heavy through the open window. And all of a sudden Legolas noticed that he felt better than he had felt in a long time.

For a while he lay awake, and enjoyed Haldir's proximity, and the smells and sounds of the night. With a start he realised that for the first time since he had been injured he felt desire, and was both surprised and pleased. Haldir stirred slightly, and Legolas could not resist the temptation to kiss him gently on the mouth. Haldir responded, instinctively, and then his eyes focused. Their eyes met, and Legolas deepened the kiss and moved closer. Haldir did not resist, but whispered: "I love the intention, but is this a good idea?"

"I have been ill for long enough, just be careful..." There were affection and longing in Legolas' voice.

When the sky turned a soft pink, they both drifted back to sleep, happy and sated. Haldir had even remembered to put his clothes back on – after all, they were not at home and some discretion was appropriate.

It only appeared to be moments later when they were woken by a knock on the door. Haldir sat up quickly, not wanting to be found in Legolas' arms by one of the healers. To both of their relief, it was Thranduil, with a large package underneath his arm.

He smiled at them. "It is a lovely day outside, and much of the morning has passed already. You both needed the rest. Elrond has given Legolas permission to bath, so perhaps you could help him with that, Haldir."

Haldir nodded. When they got out of bed, Haldir noticed how much less stiff Legolas moved. He seemed to have regained much of his natural grace and fluency of movement.

"I cannot wait to wash my hair! Thank you father, for letting me know."

Haldir had already moved towards the bathroom, and was filling the tub with hot water. Legolas quickly joined him and slipped out of the light sleeping tunic he wore. He unbraided his hair, and with a sigh of relief, relaxed into the warm water.

Thranduil briefly looked in. "Legolas, I will let you enjoy your bath in peace, but I will come back in a little while. I have a surprise for you."

Legolas wondered what the large package underneath his father's arm contained. He looked at Haldir. "Are you not coming in?"

"Here?"

"We can bolt the door..."

Some time later, two very clean elves emerged from the bath. Haldir had helped Legolas wash his hair, which the younger elf had enormously enjoyed. Wrapped in towels, they went into Legolas' room, only to find Thranduil there – and another visitor.

Legolas was very surprised to see that his father was not alone but that Lady Galadriel – of all people – was there as well. She, too, had a large package next to her, and smiled. Thranduil grinned – there was no other way to describe his father's expression. Legolas wondered what was going on.

"It is good to see you up again, Legolas Thranduilion. You will need your strength today." Galadriel's blue eyes sparkled with a surprised smile.

"Legolas? Come here." Thranduil opened the package he had brought. Legolas gasped.

The royal wedding robe. It had been worn at every bonding in Thranduil's line.

"Today you will bond, unless you have decided that you do not wish to." Legolas and Haldir stared at Thranduil.

"To... today?" Legolas finally managed to get out.

Galadriel had unpacked her package, and held up the content. It was Haldir's turn to gasp in shock – this was his family's bonding robe, he had seen it on several occasions before, and normally his brother Rumil was its keeper.

"Put them on."

Without undue embarrassment, Haldir and Legolas slipped into the robes. Haldir's was a light grey with silvery embroidery. It complemented his light hair and blue-grey eyes – it was obvious that whoever had worn this garment first had looked very much like Haldir.

Mirkwood's wedding robe was a pale green, an almost white, with golden embroidery on the neck and sleeves. Legolas was still paler and thinner than usual, but the robe brought out the warm golden undertone of his skin and hair.

Thranduil gently pushed Legolas down on the bed and took out a comb. He began to comb through his son's damp hair until it was falling as shiny strands cross Legolas' shoulders.

"You look beautiful."

Legolas smiled. He felt dazed – this could not be happening!

"I do not have to wear my circlet?"

"No, today you are only Legolas of Mirkwood, you will get bound as yourself, not as my son or as a prince."

When Haldir had wanted to comb his own hair, Galadriel had quietly objected. "No, Haldir, today this is not for you to do. I would have asked one of your brothers to come and assist you to get ready, but they are still getting ready themselves. They have returned from their patrol. Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn have also come back in time." Haldir smiled at that information.

Galadriel took a comb out of her garment and gently straightened Haldir's damp, tangled hair. It would remain unbound until after the bonding, when Legolas would tie it.

Legolas looked at his companions. "Is this really happening?"

Galadriel smiled, her blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. "If you wish it to happen, it will happen."

Haldir looked at Legolas. "Do you still want to share your life with me?" There was such uncertainty in that question that Legolas laughed aloud. As quickly as he could without straining his wound, he got up and embraced Haldir. "Do you need to ask?" His eyes were such an intense blue, and the answer so obvious, that Haldir simply returned the embrace. Thranduil and Galadriel were momentarily forgotten.

"It is time to go." Haldir and Legolas let go of each other, both suddenly very nervous.

One last glance at each other's appearance, and then Galadriel led them out of the Halls of Healing. But she did not take them out of the main entrance. Instead she proceeded to the door to the main garden. When she opened the door, both Legolas and Haldir were surprised to see that most of the garden was filled with elves. All their friends and family were present. A path of fresh leaves and flowers had been laid. At the door, Rumil waited. He had a huge smile on his face and fell in step with Haldir. Thranduil remained at Legolas side, unobtrusively supporting him as he walked. Galadriel led the small procession along the path to a delicately carved wooden arc that had been decorated with colourful woodland flowers.

There she stopped. She moved to stand beneath the arch; Celeborn joined her at her side. Elrond was standing nearby, and so were his sons. Haldir's second brother Orophin was also waiting at the side of the arch.

Suddenly silence descended over the sun-filled gardens. Galadriel looked at Thranduil, who nodded and gently pushed forward Legolas.

"Here I present Legolas Greenleaf of Eryn Lasgalen, to be bonded." There was both joy and sadness in the king's face.

Rumil stepped forward. "Here I present Haldir of Lorien, to be bonded." He wore a huge grin and sounded absolutely delighted.

Then both Rumil and Thranduil stepped back, leaving Haldir and Legolas next to each other in front of Galadriel and Celeborn.

Legolas' eyes were huge and he had gone so pale that Thranduil was afraid he would faint. Elrond obviously thought the same. Their eyes met for a moment.

But Galadriel carried on, with the traditional words.

"Haldir of Lorien and Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen, you are here today to be bonded to each other. Now, I am asking you: 'Do you wish to spend the rest of your days together – in good times and bad times, in happiness and hardship, here and in Valinor?'"

"Yes, I do." Legolas and Haldir replied at the same time, their voices musical in the silence.

Galadriel continued, her voice serene.

"You have long waited for this day.

You shall be together until the end of time.

But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a bondage of that love.

Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Stand together, yet not too near,  
For the trees of the forest stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the beech grow not in shadow." (1)

"Hold each other's hands. Come under the arch."

Haldir and Legolas took each other's hands and stood underneath the arch, facing each other. Galadriel laid her hands on their heads.

Her clear voice rang out. "May the Valar bless this union."

In that moment, an intense emotional connection sparked between Haldir and Legolas, deeper than anything either of them could have ever imagined.

Suddenly Legolas was acutely aware of Haldir's deep love for him, but he also felt his uncertainty, Haldir's pride, his anger at Tinarvel, sadness that his parents were not present at this day. He saw in Haldir's eyes that he was experiencing something similar, and knew that Haldir felt his own emotions with the same intensity.

Neither of them knew for how long they stood there – but after what seemed mere moments, Galadriel smiled and broke the spell.

"You are now bound. May your days be long, and may they be seasoned with love, understanding and respect."

A great cheer went up amongst the present elves. Galadriel gently turned the newly bonded couple around, so that they were facing their guests.

-o-o-o-

Aragorn has stood behind his father and brothers. He would have much preferred to stand somewhere in the back, but Elrond was an honoured guest in Lorien, and room was made for him and his family at the front, near the decorated arch.

Aragorn had known that he would find the bonding itself difficult – only he had not expected _how_ difficult it would really be. When Haldir took Legolas' hands, and all guests, including Aragorn, could feel the deepening emotional connection between the two elves, everything inside him screamed: 'This should have been me!'

Elrond knew, or at least guessed, how difficult this moment was for Aragorn. He slightly turned and got hold of one of Aragorn's hands, which was tightly clenched into a fist. He pressed it gently, trying to provide what emotional support he could. Aragorn was grateful for the gesture. And yet it took him all the self-control he possessed not to weep.

-o-o-o-

The newly bonded couple was walking slowly along the beautifully decorated path to their home. Haldir had slipped his arm around Legolas' waist, through their new bond acutely aware how tired Legolas was at that moment, and that his injury had begun to hurt again. Legolas leaned on Haldir, grateful for the support. A throng of guests, all of whom expressed their good will and happiness, accompanied them.

Haldir helped Legolas up the steps to their talan. Once they had arrived in their own home, and were able to close the door, Haldir led Legolas to their bed. "It is time for a rest, Legolas, everything else can wait. We have some hours to ourselves, than there will be the feast in the evening. But you must rest now, and I will hold you and watch over your sleep."

There was such affection in those words and Haldir's feeling was of such intensity that all of a sudden Legolas' eyes filled with tears. Or perhaps he was just over-tired.

Simply slipping out of his bonding robe, he lay down, and within mere moments, had fallen asleep.

-o-o-o-

Haldir looked at Legolas, completely relaxed in sleep. The younger elf had turned onto his side, his unbound hair falling over his face and arms. He looked so young and vulnerable that it made Haldir's heart ache with love. He could not yet quite believe that the bonding had actually happened – after the long years of waiting, it all had been so sudden!

As Legolas slept, Haldir curled up against him and let his mind wander. He thought with slight amusement that this was not quite how he had imagined his bonding day to plan out, but on the other hand he was so amazed that the bonding had actually happened that he did not mind at all. The physical side of their bonding could wait; the emotional bonding had taken place and had been blessed by the Valar. Haldir felt blissfully happy – until the last moment he had feared that Legolas would change his mind. But he had not, and here they were, bonded.

Somewhat later, he drifted off to sleep as well.

-o-o-o-

After the sun had already gone down, Haldir was woken by a gently touch on his shoulder. He found himself looking at Thranduil, who smiled at them. Legolas, too, had woken up.

"It is time for the feast. You do not need to stay long – in fact no one expects you to do so. Most newly bonded couples leave the feast early. I will wait in your living area whilst you get ready."

Haldir and Legolas smiled at each other. "How do you feel, Legolas?"

"Very happy – and a bit tired. I can still not believe that we have really done it, that you wanted me." His dark eyes held such love that it was Haldir's turn to get very moist eyes. He very gently touched Legolas' cheek.

"Come, let us not make your father waiting."

A little while later, Thranduil led them to back to the garden of the Halls of Healing. They had been illuminated artfully, with well placed lanterns lightening the most beautiful shrubs and flowers. Tables with food had been laid out, and musicians had assembled. Many guests had already arrived, with more still coming in small groups.

When Legolas and Haldir arrived, they were greeted and cheered, and then Galadriel opened the feast and dancing. Traditionally, the first dance was reserved for the newly bonded couple alone. All fell silent, and then the music began. The players had chosen an old elvish tune that was often used for bondings. It was a heavy, sensuous tune that created a dreamlike atmosphere in the dark, heavily scented garden illuminated by flickering lanterns and flares. After the first few notes, Legolas rested his head against Haldir's shoulders, and Haldir held him close around the waist. They seemed to forget their audience, and were soon lost in a dance so intimate that many of the guests knew they were witnessing something very special, almost sacred.

When the music stopped, there was silence. But then the music restarted, with a well-known lively tune, and the spell broke.

Legolas and Haldir did not stay long. They talked to some of the guests, especially Elrond and his family. Aragorn very much stayed in the background, but nevertheless came forward to wish them happiness. Only Elrond and Haldir guessed how hard this must have been for the young man, and Haldir respected him for the gesture.

After another dance, they made their way home. Legolas was very obviously exhausted. Haldir made sure that Legolas made it into their bed before collapsing. It was only in the morning that they were gently completed their bonding. Neither of them had ever been so deliriously, blissfully happy in their long lives.

TBC **Please review**

-o-o-o-

(1) Adapted from Kahlil Gibran's _The Prophet_.


	13. Days Lothlorien Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**All mistakes and misspellings in the previous chapter and this one are mine. My beta is very busy at the moment, but I do not want the gaps between chapters to get too large. I am grateful for any beta-ing that can be done, but for the previous chapter and this one it simply did not work out. So – any mistakes are mine, and I am happy to correct them when/if I find them!**

**A 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed!**

**This is a repost with minor edits.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 13 **

A week later.

Haldir and Legolas had enjoyed a week of undivided pleasure. They had rested, made love, talked, gone for walks of various length and had eaten well. Haldir had made sure that Legolas had eaten many small meals; Elrond had told them that for some time to come, Legolas would have to be careful with what he ate in order not to strain his healing stomach.

Haldir had used this as an excuse to thoroughly spoil the younger elf, and had enjoyed every moment of it. He had, in small quantities, obtained all of Legolas' favourite foods. On several occasions they had taken a basket of food with them, and had enjoyed the beauty of the Lorien woods together. The bonding had added a depth to their relationship that neither had thought possible. Often, words were now unnecessary between them, as they somehow knew what the other needed or wanted. Neither Haldir nor Legolas had the ability to read the other's thoughts, but the emotional connection was so deep that it often replaced that ability.

One sunny afternoon they were sitting at the shore of a small lake, which was framed on all sides by tall, silvery-leaved mallorn trees interspersed with low hanging willow trees. Some of their leaves were already turning yellow. The scene was of such serenity that they sat together for many hours, quietly enjoying the peacefulness of their surroundings.

Finally Legolas broke the silence.

"Haldir, if I had died, what would you have done?"

Haldir turned and their eyes met. Legolas could feel Haldir's emotional turmoil at this question.

"I believe I would not have survived you long. I love you too much. I would have faded, or gone to the West."

Legolas took Haldir's hands into his own. "We are both warriors. Either of us could die in a skirmish or battle. I do not want you to fade for me. Should I die, I would like to know that you have done everything here that you want to do, and that you will continue to live in Valinor. I would not want you to join me in the Halls of Mandos. One day, we would meet again in Valinor."

Haldir kissed Legolas gently. "I would wait for you. I cannot imagine an eternity without you."

Legolas looked down at their linked hands. "We should have bonded earlier. I have denied both of us much pleasure and fulfilment by not agreeing to bond earlier. If I had known what it was like, I would not have asked you to wait all these years."

Haldir gently slipped his finger underneath Legolas' chin and tilted it up so that the younger elf had to look at him.

"And it would have been all wrong. You were not ready to bond; you would have resented the pressure. What are ten years to us? They do not matter."

"It matters to me that I made you wait needlessly."

"It was not needless – you needed this time to come to terms with what had happened before, and also," Haldir hesitated, "to grow up a bit more. Even now, you are young to bond."

Legolas shifted uncomfortably at this statement and looked down. Haldir sighed. "Legolas, I love you the way you are. There is nothing about you that I would change, and that includes your age." Haldir gently hugged Legolas. "I still find it hard to believe that you want to share the rest of your life with me. You could have done so much better – you are of royal birth, and very beautiful. You could have chosen an elf-lord rather than just a warrior from Lorien."

Legolas returned the embrace, and spoke quietly into Haldir's ear. "You have never wanted me to be someone or something I am not. With you I can be myself, I do not have to be 'the prince'. You even accept my weaknesses ... what more could I possibly want from a partner? I also find you very attractive, you know that, too." And with these words, Legolas kissed Haldir, and slowly pushed him backwards onto the grassy slope.

-o-o-o-

They only returned to Caras Galadhon the next day. Soon after their return, Elrond approached them.

"My sons and I will have to leave in a few days. Elladan asked whether you might be willing to take himself, Elrohir and Aragorn out for a few days to show them more of Lothlorien"

Haldir and Legolas looked at each other and then both nodded. Neither had any objection.

Later the same day, Haldir, Legolas and all three of Elrond's sons left for a few days exploring and also some hunting, whenever it was possible and needed. Elves did not hunt for sport but only for food. In the evenings they would rest in a forest glade, sometimes lighting a fire for comfort and sometimes simply watching the stars together.

Legolas was still more tired than usual, so they set a leisurely pace. Even though, he tended to be the first to sleep in the evenings. One evening, Legolas and the twins had already dosed of into light elven sleep. Haldir and Aragorn sat together in companionable silence, both leaning against a tree with their legs outstretched.

"Aragorn? May I ask you something?"

"Of course. If I can answer, I will."

"Legolas told me that you used to be called Estel in Rivendell. Why have you chosen to be called by your human name now?"

Aragorn turned to face Haldir, whose skin glowed faintly in the dark. This allowed Aragorn to see his companion's eyes, grey-blue, and at the moment holding a mixture of curiosity and seriousness. The young man hesitated.

"After Legolas left Rivendell all these years ago, I had a serious confrontation with my foster father. He forbade me to court Arwen and told me to forget my feelings for her. He said that it was inappropriate for me to love her, not only because I am mortal and she is not but also because she is one of the noblest elves remaining in Middle Earth. You can imagine that I was not pleased with this reaction!"

Even now, Aragorn's silver-grey eyes reflected his emotions at this memory. Haldir waited for Aragorn to continue.

"But it was not only that, I was also deeply hurt – I love Elrond dearly and it felt like an utter rejection of myself. I decided to leave Rivendell, to leave my elven upbringing behind and to take up the life of a ranger in earnest. And this included embracing my birth name."

"I had little idea how difficult this would be. I had spent time with humans before, but not really lived with them, and everyday there were hundred reminders of this."

Haldir was still listening in silence. He realised that he liked listening to the young ranger; his voice was deeper than that of an elf but still melodious, the lilting Rivendell accent further softening his speech.

"I was very young then, and for about five years I did not return home. Finally, I sustained a wound that would not heal, and Halbarad, the leader of our group, insisted that I went to see my father. I returned to Rivendell, only to find that my family had missed me as much as I had missed them, although some issues have not been resolved. On the matter of Arwen, Elrond and I have reached a truce for now – neither of us mentions the topic if we can avoid it."

Aragorn stopped, and Haldir looked at him for a moment in silence.

"Would you mind being called Estel again? I know that Legolas still finds it difficult to think of you as Aragorn, and your brothers slip up too, I have noticed," the Lorien elf said with a small smile.

Aragorn hesitated. "I think I would quite like this. I was Estel before I became Aragorn and here amongst friends... part of me will always be Estel" Suddenly serious, Aragorn looked at Haldir.

"Since Elrond told me of my true identify, I have always thought that I would have to decide whether I will be Estel, who grew up in Rivendell, or Aragorn the ranger..."

Haldir regarded the young man for a long moment. "Perhaps you do not have to decide but can be both."

After this comment, Aragorn and Haldir sat side by side a long time in comfortable silence. After a while, Aragorn turned again.

"Haldir? Are you still awake?"

Haldir simply nodded.

"Would you mind telling me how you met Legolas?" Aragorn's eyes were large in the dark, his expression both curious and uncertain.

"Has he not told you?" Haldir pulled up his legs and folded his arms around his knees. He was truly surprised, he had always assumed that Legolas had told Aragorn how they had met.

"I have never asked", the young man answered. "I felt it was not a question I could ask easily."

"I suppose if I had been you I would have felt the same." The Lorien elf hesitated and then smiled again. There was no harm in telling the young man.

Flashback 

Haldir and his two brothers Rumil and Orophin rode through the night. Galadriel had sent them as messengers to King Thranduil, a rare treat since their duties normally kept the three brothers in Lothlorien.

The trip had gone badly. There had been news of increased orc activity in southern Mirkwood, and they had been careful. But one evening they ran into a large group of orcs, over 40 of them. Since they were on horseback, they could not avoid the evil creatures by escaping into the trees – and they needed the horses for the remainder of the journey. So the three brothers tried to ride around the orc camp but even elves cannot ride soundlessly through a forest at night, and they were detected.

Soon they were utterly beleaguered. The horses spooked wildly because of the sight, sound and smell of the orcs, and Rumil was the first to fall of his horse. The other two followed swiftly, and were quickly engaged in viscous hand-to-hand combat with the orcs. They were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Haldir!" The warden saw his younger brother being dragged down, already wounded, three orcs advancing with vicious glee on their faces. Quickly he dispatched the foe he was battling with and jumped in front of his brother, momentarily forgetting his own safety. Orophin, too, had seen their brother's plight and joined Haldir, but in the battle he had already lost his bow and had no weapons left bar his long knives. Haldir still had his bow, and shot as many arrows into the thick mass of orcs as he could. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain in his right arm. A black-feathered arrow had pierced his upper arm and effectively disarmed him. The pain was intense, and he knew immediately that the weapon was poisoned. He was on the verge of collapse when he heard a voice above him.

"It seems that you need some help!" Haldir looked up and saw a young elven warrior looking down at them. Then he fainted.

-o-o-o-

When he woke up, he had a feeling as if his entire body had been run over by a cart, and his right arm hurt badly. Nevertheless he forced himself to open his eyes, and found himself staring at an intricately carved stone ceiling. Thranduil's palace, no doubt. He tried to sit up to see if Rumil and Orophin were here as well, but he regretted this attempt immediately. His head swam and a wave of nausea made him lay down quickly.

"You are awake." Haldir carefully turned his head and saw the same warrior who had rescued him. At least he thought it was the same person. Haldir had only been to Mirkwood once before, but on that occasion he had noticed that almost all of the wood elves were of dark colouring, with brown or black hair and dark eyes. Only Thranduil and his kin had light hair, betraying their Sindarin heritage, although there had clearly been some intermarriage with the wood elves, since some of Thranduil's relatives were as dark as their subjects.

The young warrior facing him now looked as if he belonged to Lorien, except for his eyes. In the dim light, Haldir could not make out their colour, except noticing that they were dark, whether brown or dark blue was impossible to tell. Even in his battered state, Haldir could not fail to notice the person sitting next to his bed was unusually beautiful even for an elf. He wore simple leggings and tunic in the typical browns and greens of Mirkwood, and his light hair was loose, only held back by a few strands being tied together in the nape of his neck. He had evidently read a book while he waited for Haldir to wake up.

"My brothers? Are they well?" Haldir could not see his brothers and immediately feared the worst.

"They are well. Their wounds have been seen to and they have rested. They have now gone to eat. You have been injured most gravely, Haldir of Lothlorien, so I stayed with you. I am Legolas Greenleaf."

"Thranduil's son? It was you who rescued us?" Haldir's surprise was evident. His brothers had obviously told the prince who he was.

Legolas looked at him evenly. "Is it so surprising that a prince fights with his warriors?

Haldir held the gaze of the other. "I am very grateful. Without your help, we would have died." He smiled, even though every fibre in his body ached. "I suppose I imaged a prince to be quite different, somehow more..." He trailed off, realising that he was digging himself into a pit.

"More kingly? More arrogant? Less ready to help?" There was a slight bitterness in Legolas voice, and Haldir made a mental note of this. This young prince who did not conform at all to his mental image of a prince, particularly a son of Thranduil, fascinated him.

"You need to eat and drink. Here I have got some bread and cheese, and some watered down wine."

Haldir tried to sit up again, but again the pain in his battered body was overwhelming. He shook his head. "I don't think I can do this right now. But thank you for the kind offer."

"Your body needs food. Let me help you." Legolas broke of small pieces of bread and cheese and pushed them into Haldir's mouth, feeding him until all the food was gone.

Drinking was more of a problem; Legolas did not know how to get the liquid into Haldir without sitting him up.

"You need to drink. ..."

"Perhaps you could help me sit up."

Legolas nodded and quickly took of his boots. He then carefully slipped behind Haldir and put his hands underneath the other's arms on his waist, gently pulling the other elf up and towards himself. Haldir hissed in pain but relaxed when he settled with his head against Legolas' stomach. Legolas then carefully held a cup of drink in front of his mouth. Haldir could drink in this position with relative ease.

Even though Haldir was feeling terrible, he was acutely aware of the physical proximity of the young archer. Legolas' silky hair had fallen out of its catch, and impatiently he pushed the long strands over his shoulder, where they stayed a few seconds before falling forward again, touching Haldir's face and shoulders.

Even much later, Haldir never knew what prompted him to say the next few words. They were brazen, audacious, inappropriate, verging on the rude amongst elves ... and yet he said them.

"When I am better, I would like to braid your hair." The moment he had said the words, he mentally scolded himself. How could he have said this? Braiding another's hair was considered one of the most intimate gestures, only performed by parents or lovers.

But what really shocked him was Legolas' reaction. He had fully expected a sharp retort. But Legolas smiled a somewhat hesitant, shy smile, and simply said: "I think I would like that, Haldir of Lorien."

Later Legolas told him that he had been completely surprised by his own reaction. He should have told the other elf off for his presumptuousness, but instead found himself agreeing to this impossible suggestion!

End of flash back 

"I finally healed, and Legolas and I became lovers. We both knew it would happen on that very first afternoon. To this day I do not know how we knew and what possessed me to speak in that way. Perhaps it was the will of the Valar." Haldir did not mention that it had taken years for Legolas to truly commit himself.

"Thank you for telling me. I have always been curious how you met because I knew that Legolas had not been to Lothlorien."

They sat together again in companionable silence, both knowing that their conversation had cemented their growing friendship.

"We should get some sleep." Aragorn stretched out next to his brothers. Haldir followed suit and curled up with Legolas, who only briefly stirred.

-o-o-o-

A few days later, Elrond and his sons returned to Rivendell. Somewhat to his own surprise, Haldir saw Elrond's and his sons' departure with regret. In the past weeks, he had grown to respect Aragorn deeply, and even admitted to himself that he liked the young man. Haldir also regretted Elrond's departure; he had to come to value the friendship of the elder elf.

Haldir also knew that Legolas would have liked to see Elrond and his sons stay a little while longer. Aragorn and Legolas had been able to rebuild much of their former friendship in the last few weeks, and enjoyed each other's company.

They all agreed to spend more time together in the future. In the following years and decades, whenever Aragorn's or the twins' travel brought them to Lothlorien, they stayed with Haldir and Legolas.

On some occasions, Aragorn also met up with Legolas in Greenwood, where the prince still had duties and responsibilities at his father's court. The young ranger also managed to spend a few special moments with Arwen in Lothlorien over the years.

And so the decades passed.

**The End**

**Please review. (There is an epilogue)**


	14. Days in Lothlorien Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers! All mistakes in this chapter are mine. **

**This is a repost with minor edits – I wanted to make it quite clear that this last chapter is really an epilogue rather than a true chapter.**

**If you have read this story but not reviewed – now at the very end it would be nice to know what you think of it. **

**-o-o-o-**

**Epilogue **

It was a bitterly cold afternoon in late winter. Haldir was working in the small hut that served as his planning room, wishing that the fireplace was larger. Even though elves were not affected by the cold as mortals were, they still felt it. And at this point Haldir was very much aware of the low temperatures outside. So far, this winter had been severe. Galadriel could and did hold some of the worst weather at bay, but she was not willing to interfere too much in the natural cycle of the seasons. There had been much snow and very cold winds, even if they were tempered by Galadriel's power and by the fact that the mighty mallorn trees sheltered Caras Galadhon.

Whilst continuing to write the report he needed to finish, Haldir's thoughts wandered to Legolas. The young archer had proven himself as a capable and popular leader in the last twenty years. All elven realms were facing an increasing number of orc attacks, sometimes also attacks by men, so the border patrols had been intensified. Haldir was more and more forced to spend time organising, then being able to go out with his warriors. Almost by default, Legolas had picked up some of his duties; he was well prepared for a leadership role since he had been trained for potential kingship since he was very young.

At first, Haldir had been surprised that his quiet and often reserved partner was a good leader, and despite his youth, was respected amongst the warriors. His outstanding skills with the bow, and willingness to do any task himself before asking others, had gained the young prince the respect and support of the guards. So, when Haldir had less and less time to go out, Legolas gradually filled some of the gaps, even though he still spent lengthy spells of time at his father's court.

Currently, he was out with two others, and Haldir felt quite sorry for them. Caras Galadhon was comparatively sheltered; on the border of the woods it would be viciously cold. No one would come to any harm, but this patrol would not be comfortable.

-o-o-o-

Legolas shivered. He had only experienced this sensation once before when he got trapped in a snowstorm on his way between Rivendell and Mirkwood, and had not enjoyed this feeling then, and he did not do so now. As the leader of the patrol unit, he had taken the most unpleasant task upon himself. In this case this consisted on holding watch in a high tree right on the border of Lorien. The tree had lost its leaves and due to its height, Legolas' vantage point was very exposed. He was able to see miles beyond their border but the biting wind cut through his clothes, which, in all normal circumstances, would have considered more than adequate.

For a brief moment, he allowed his thoughts to wander home. He felt a small tug inside and knew that, in all probability, Haldir was also thinking of him. How nice it would be to sit together with Haldir in their talan with a glass of warmed mold wine, perhaps with a winterberry tart, just talking together or quietly reading for a while, and then, later, in bed to move on to other things...

Inwardly he sighed. He would not allow his thoughts to wander further down this route; he would not be able to concentrate sufficiently on his duty. 'This summer we have been together for 30 years, and 20 of these bonded. It does not feel that long...' he thought with a small mental note of surprise. 'Well, it is not that long after all, although ... for Aragorn this has been a long time.' Legolas had not seen his old friend for about ten years; the ranger had roamed the lands on his duties but also had served in the Gondorian army for a while.

Legolas' musings were interrupted when he saw a small black speck arriving at the horizon. Something was approaching. Legolas squinted into the wind, which stung his eyes and face. A rider, and by the way he was sitting on his horse, almost certainly a man.

Legolas quickly alarmed his companions, and together they awaited the arrival of the unknown rider. As he approached, Legolas could make out more detail. The newcomer was wearing dark shabby clothes, a torn and dirty cloak with a deep hood that covered his hair and most of his face, dark leggings and well-worn leather boots. He carried a long bow, obviously much used, and a sword. He did not appear to have many provisions.

Legolas looked at the man more closely. There was something about him that nagged at his consciousness; Legolas had the feeling that he should know this man. It was not Aragorn, he would have recognised his friend miles earlier. There was something about this man that made him feel uneasy.

The rider was coming closer. The wind caught his hood and blew underneath, lifting it of the man's head. He had unkempt light hair cut to chin length, and was holding it back with a kerchief tied around his head. His face ... suddenly Legolas recognised the rider, and there realisation hit him like a fist in the stomach. The rider was no other than Tinarvel, the elf who had shot and almost killed him 20 years ago. Tinarvel had never been found, and now he returned by himself. Legolas reeled with shock, but then looked closer at the other elf's face. He had not bothered to push up his hood again. The former Lorien warrior looked ... old; there was no other way to describe it. His face was lined and weary, the normally smooth elven skin looked rough and weather-beaten.

Legolas slid down from the tree he was perching on, and following a quick whistle, his companions joined him. Tinarvel's welcome would not be a warm one.

-o-o-o-

Haldir had finished his reports and duty rotas. It was time to go home. He smothered the small fire and blew out the lantern he had used, and pulled shut the door of his little workroom.

Once he arrived at his talan, he warmed some water and made himself some tea. He sat down with his legs outstretched in front of him, glad to be in his own warm home with something hot to drink. He thought of Legolas again, and tried to focus on their bond.

And then he felt it. Something was wrong. Legolas was not injured, but something was not right. Haldir put down his tea and grabbed his cloak. He could feel it, something was amiss. He needed to talk to Galadriel.

-o-o-o-

Galadriel and Celeborn were also enjoying a hot cup of tea in their own talan when there was a rapid knock on the door. This was rare, unless there was an emergency; the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien were left undisturbed in their home. Only a small number of elves would interrupt their private times.

Celeborn got up with a sigh, and opened the door. There stood Haldir, obviously very worried about something.

"I am sorry to disturb you here, Lord Celeborn, but I need to speak to Lady Galadriel. I know that something is wrong with Legolas; maybe she has felt something, too. I am very concerned about him."

Celeborn opened the door wider. "Come in."

Galadriel had already got up. She looked at Haldir for a moment. "Tinarvel has been found."

Haldir looked stunned. This was truly unexpected, after all these years he had not expected to hear of Legolas' would-be murderer again.

-o-o-o-

Legolas dropped from the tree he was perching in, right in front of Tinarvel's horse. A strung arrow was pointing at the rogue elf. Tinarvel did not look surprised when three elves materialised around him.

"Tinarvel. You have not been forgotten here." Legolas' voice was as cold as steel.

Tinarvel stared at Legolas, his eyes suddenly huge in his worn face.

"You are alive ... for twenty years I thought I had killed you." There was wonder in his voice.

"Lord Elrond saved my life." Legolas said sharply.

Tinarvel ignored that reply. With a deep sigh, he said: "I mean you no more harm, Legolas Greenleaf. For twenty years I have reproached myself for what I have done. I have run away from any punishment facing me here and from myself. I sold my skills with bow and sword to different armies, and have killed many times needlessly. I am fading, and I have come here to see Caras Galadhon one more time. I will accept any sentence that Lady Galadriel sees fit to impose."

Legolas regarded the other elf for a long moment, and suddenly shock and long-held anger turned into pity. Tinarvel had paid, and was paying, a heavy price for his moment of intense jealousy all these years ago.

"We need to return to the city." Legolas said abruptly.

The three guards were on foot, but still set a fast pace, one of them always with a strung arrow behind Tinarvel. No one wanted to take any risks, regardless of what Tinarvel said. Tinarvel accepted these precautions with a sad smile.

They arrived in Caras Galadhon half-way through the next day, and took Tinarvel straight to Lady Galadriel's quarters.

-o-o-o-

Tinarvel stood in front of Galadriel, with Celeborn at her side. Haldir and Legolas stood behind him. Everyone else had been dismissed.

Galadriel regarded her former guard for a long while.

"So you have returned." Galadriel's voice betrayed nothing.

"I am fading. I will accept any penalty you may wish to impose. I cannot make amends for what I have done except saying that I deeply regret it." With these words, Tinarvel looked straight at Legolas.

"For twenty years I believed myself to be a murderer and kin slayer. I lived among men, using my skills as warrior to make a living. I became what I believed myself to be, a murder and thief. I worked for them all, the Corsairs, the Haradrim. At night, for twenty years, I have seen your face, Legolas, after I shot you, and your expression, Haldir. I do not believe that the Valar would accept me in the West. Some years ago I decided that I could not live with what I had become. I am now fading and will not live much longer. If there is anything that I can do to make amends, I will do it, with my remaining strength."

Galadriel and Celeborn again regarded Tinarvel for a long while. Then the Lady turned to Legolas.

"This is your decision. What should be done with him?"

Legolas' eyes locked with Haldir's. "May we have a few moments in private?"

"Of course. Come back when you are ready."

Legolas and Haldir returned to their talan. Once they had sat down, Haldir poured them each a glass of wine. "I think we need this now."

Legolas accepted his drink gratefully. "I never thought this day would arrive. It has been so long. I have always thought if I saw him again I would wish on him the worst possible sentence, probably life imprisonment. But now ... after seeing him again ... I just feel pity with him, not anger. He has punished himself more than we could ever do. And he is fading, there is no doubt about this."

Haldir smiled. "Your heart is too big, Legolas. It always has been. But I love you for it. I do not know what I feel. I am still angry with him, what he has done was unforgivable. He could never be trusted again. And yet, like you, I feel pity..."

They looked at each other. Legolas said: "The Valar will not accept him, of that I am certain. He has not got many years left to live; perhaps he should just be allowed to live out his life in peace. But not here in Caras Galadhon, I do not wish to have to watch my back for the coming years. But perhaps Elrond would agree to keep him in Imladris, under supervision, until he dies. I have no desire to punish him further."

Haldir looked at the younger elf. "Are you sure of that? Is that really all that you wish to do?"

Legolas remained silent for a long while. "Yes", he said firmly. "He has suffered enough."

"Let us go and return to Galadriel. We will see what she says."

-o-o-o-

Galadriel and Celeborn were satisfied with Legolas' solution, and Tinarvel was so grateful that Legolas found his thankfulness embarrassing. In early spring, Elladan and Elrohir came to collect the former Lorien guard. He lived for a few more years in Imladris, and never caused any concern. Finally he faded away peacefully.

-o-o-o-

Haldir and Legolas continued to live in Caras Galadhon, but Legolas never ceased to travel to Mirkwood to see to his duties as prince.

During the War of the Ring, Haldir was severely wounded with a Morgul weapon. Aragorn managed to save his life, but Haldir never truly recovered from the wound. After Aragorn's coronation and marriage to Arwen, Galadriel released Haldir out of her service. He went to live with Legolas in Ithilien.

On one of their visits to Minas Tirith, Haldir decided to bring up a topic both of them had avoided for too long. They sat on a wooden bench in one of the beautiful gardens Arwen had created with Legolas' help.

"Legolas, I will not last here much longer. You know that this old wound to my side has never ceased to pain me, and lately it has got much worse. I have stayed here as long as I can. But your duties here have not ended. Aragorn needs you; he relies on your presence more than you know. He is mortal; he will not live for more than another fifty years or so. You should remain here – I will wait for you in Valinor."

Legolas looked horrified. "I cannot stay here whilst you go West. Aragorn would understand, he would never expect me to stay when you sail to Valinor."

"I know. But he needs you, more than I do at the moment. My love for you will not diminish in a few decades. But Aragorn ... you will not see him again. Use the time well, you have always been his closest friend."

Haldir turned sideways and embraced Legolas. "It will all be well. I will wait for you on the fair shores of Valinor."

After some further discussion, Legolas agreed. He remained with Aragorn, until the king died. As a last duty, he escorted Arwen to the now deserted Lothlorien, where she lingered until she, too, faded. He then sought out Gimli, who had been given permission to travel to Valinor. They built a small ship, and finally said their farewells to Middle Earth.

-o-o-o-

They sailed for many days. Legolas had said to Gimli that they would not need to steer, the Valar would guide their boat. And so it happened. Their small ship had been guided on a steady course westwards, and one early morning, they could make out a white shore. They had arrived.

And there, on a shore of incredible beauty, many friends waited for them. But Legolas was looking for one person only.

When they came near enough to make out individual people, Legolas saw Haldir. He was standing on the beach, wearing a white robe and looking much better than Legolas remembered seeing him for a long time.

Haldir smiled and opened his arms.

-o-o-o-

And the ages passed uncounted.

**Until we meet again.**

_Isildwen _


End file.
